Can a Chain Bond with a Hairpin?
by kitty8688kitty8688 the only
Summary: A collection of drabbles of the 'couple' Grimm X Hime. The categories changes from humorous to tragedy situations about and between the two- with others thrown in from time to time. Will they ever be together? More information inside.
1. DRABBLES SET 1

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #1]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; General, Romance, & Humor

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 19th (Start Date) & December 19th 2007 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 04 (Including my comments)

**SIDE NOTE:** Nnoitora would be spelled as Noitora because I like it that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #1 (VERSION 1)****:**

_**What if….?**_ (Tease on Chapter 273 & 274):

Grimmjow just saved Orihime from Loli and Menoli. He stares at Orihime for a brief moment. Orihime is confused about Grimmjow's actions, basically saving her. He frowns at her expression.

"Wh-Why…"

"That's for the arm."

"Huh…?"

Grimmjow reaches a hand out to her and grips the upper part of her outfit. Just as he was about to lift her in the air- *RIIIIIIP!!*. He looks at his hand and realized a piece of her outfit had ripped and was in his hand. He blinks a few times before he looked up at the woman. Her whole chest was revealed because of what he did. Grimmjow blinked a few times before his eyes got wide and--- he got a nosebleed in result. Orihime just blushed and hid behind her couch to hide herself.

**DRABBLE #1 (VERSION 2)****:**

_**What if….?**_ (Tease on Chapter 273 & 274):

Grimmjow just saved Orihime from Loli and Menoli. He stares at Orihime for a brief moment. Orihime is confused about Grimmjow's actions, basically saving her. He frowns at her expression.

"Wh-Why…"

"That's for the arm."

"Huh…?"

Grimmjow reaches a hand out to her and grips the upper part of her outfit. Just as he was about to lift her in the air- *RIIIIIIP!!*. He looks at his hand and realized a piece of her outfit had ripped and was in his hand. He blinks a few times before he looked up at the woman. Her whole chest was revealed because of what he did. Grimmjow blinks a few times before he grinned. Orihime saw his face expression and didn't like it. Without giving her a chance to talk or protest. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulders.

"Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but, what the hell?!" Grimmjow said as he left her room with a kicking Orihime to go to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #2****:**

_**What if….?**_ (Tease on Chapter 298):

Noitora threw Orihime to the side. She ends up landing on her rear.

"Ouch…! Why am I always getting thrown around…?" She groaned a little in pain as she rubbed her bottom from the hit.

She looks around and realized she landed beside Grimmjow. Grimmjow is awake fully, and can move- barely. They stare at each other briefly and then he spoke.

"That nasty snake put his hands into your mouth. How the fuck did you take that?"

Orihime only chuckled like her usual self.

"There was technically nothing I could do… But, I can say that I rather not know where his hands been…" She said quietly.

Suddenly, she felt her head being pulled forward and her lips landed onto Grimmjow's- a kiss…! Orihime just blushed red. As for Ichigo, he wasn't even paying any attention- until he looked. He eyes went wide before he screamed in anger, "HEY! LET HER GO YOU FREAKING PSYCHO!"

Although Noitora was engaged in battle, he looks to see what was going on and yelled, "What the hell!?" At that moment, Kenpachi hit him on his side and said, "Don't get distracted so easily!"

Grimmjow finally pulled back to let her breathe. Orihime looked down in embarrassment.

"That should get rid of his germs- right?" Grimmjow said, being sarcastic a bit.

Orihime didn't say anything, nor did she really regret it. She didn't know what to think of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #3****:**

_**What if….?**_ (Tease on Chapter 281):

Orihime was on the lower level ground with Nell beside her. Ichigo and Grimmjow were having an intensive fight. But then, Grimmjow was on the ground. A few seconds later, he changes into a----cat!?! Orihime eyes opened wide with surprise. She opens her mouth wide and yelled to the top of her lungs, "STOP!"

They two actually stop fighting for a second and looked at her, while both of them are on the ground. As if she teleported, she ran pass Ichigo and ran up to Grimmjow. She glomps him with hearts floating all over her head and saying, "Kitty!"

Ichigo was in vizard form, but he lost it when he saw that picture and he was to his old self again.

"What the--- hell….?" He said softly.

Grimmjow was tackled by her and was surprised as much as Ichigo.

"What the hell!?! Let go of me you crazy woman! I ain't no cat! Hey! Are you listening to me! Get off me! AHHHH!"

Ichigo was confused by the whole thing, and Nell had walked to where he stood and stopped beside him. Ichigo sits down on the floor, Indian-style and watched, bored.

"Ichigo… Wats goin on?"

"I don't know… But it sure if funny that he is being beat by her…Damn… She ruined my fun… Why can't I be a cat…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #4****:**

_**What if….?**_ (Tease on Chapter 280):

Grimmjow and Ichigo are fighting. While they are fighting, Grimmjow 'breaks' the tension and ask a few questions.

"Lemme ask you, Kurosaki… What did you come here for anyway?"

"That's obvious, isn't it? To rescue Inoue…!"

"HAH! Then why didn't you take her the minute you saw her and just run away from here---!?"

Just as he finished his sentence, Ichigo was gone. Grimmjow looked around for a second and saw him where Orihime was. He had taken her and picked her up real quick. Orihime was confused, but didn't say anything. Grimmjow, on the other hand, got mad of course.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!? We're not done yet!"

"I'm out!" Ichigo said as he ran off, will Nell gripping the bottom of him while he held Orihime.

"WHAT!?!? As if I'll let you leave with _my_ property!"

Even though Ichigo heard him, and was a little confused by his words, he kept running anyway.

"Hey! Come back here with the woman! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Grimmjow yelled as he ran after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first drabble set! ^_^ Each of my drabble sets will have 4 drabbles in them (unless stated otherwise). Some of these drabbles sound like they should continue, but ah, even if I wanted them too- I have no idea how. ^_^; Anyway, most of these drabbles tease on a chapter from the series. I'm not sure how my other drabbles will turn out, but it could be the same- or different. Anyway, expect more of my drabbles--- whenever! ^_^

Page **4** of **4**


	2. DRABBLES SET 2

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #**__**2**__**]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications (small) of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; General, Romance, & Humor

**Started On & Completed Date:** April 5th (Start Date) & April 5th 2008 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 06 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #****5****:**

_**What if….?**_

Ulquiorra is giving Orihime one of her 'daily' walks throughout HM. She didn't know the reason behind it of why Aizen would even let her out of her room for a walk every day, but, she didn't question Ulquiorra about it either- at least she would be out of her room. On this particular day though, she passes by a door that happened to be open a little, just a crack. She approaches the door, and ignores the small warning bells going through her head- not heeding Ulquiorra's warning about not entering into ANY room- door open or not. She manages to walk quietly into the room without Ulquiorra noticing her. As soon as she walks into the room, she hears running water coming from another room- obviously the bathroom. But, that door was open too. Without her thinking of the obvious or figuring out _why_ the door was open, she approaches it slowly. Once she reached the door, she _almost_ gasped from shock. What she is seeing at that moment, it was a very amusing sight. It was odd because she was looking at an Espada brushing their teeth. And, not just _any_ Espada, but Grimmjow of all 'people'! Instead of him having one toothbrush, he had two toothbrushes to brush his teeth in his mouth and the jaw like thing on the side of his mouth- his hollow mask. Orihime was still in shock and didn't know how to react to what she was seeing. But, when she looked closely at his face- he looked so concentrated at his task of making his teeth white, and the little foam that formed around his mouth made him look so--- harmless and innocent somehow. Orihime, now seeing the sight in a new light, she brings one hand to her mouth and tries her best to hold her laughter. She laughed, but she figured she did a good job hiding it. However, Grimmjow having ears that are oh-so-sensitive, he managed to hear the very small sound of laughter. He stops all movements with his hands. He slowly turns his head towards his door, and sure enough, sees Orihime there with her head only being shown and a hand over her mouth. Of course, he instantly becomes angry and a vein can clearly be seen on his forehead. Orihime, on the other hand, decided not to waste another minute and ran out of his room before he could literally kill her. Luckily, Ulquiorra happened to be nearby, he obviously noticed that she went missing during the walk. Before he could ask her questions of her whereabouts though, she hides behind him. Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once and was about to ask her, until he saw the angry Grimmjow not too far from where he stood. He brings his attention to him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"What's the meaning of this!?!?" Grimmjow repeated in his usual angry matter.

He points one finger at the woman, Orihime, who is hiding behind Ulquiorra.

"That damn woman was in my room a minute ago! What the hell are you are thinking let her loose to go wherever she wants!?!"

Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once before he responded with the following answer, "Grimmjow… You should go wipe your mouth or something… I know your real form is an animal, but there is no need to run around with toothpaste foam around your mouth. It makes you look like you have rabies, and Aizen will not tolerate that around here if that is rabies. I suggest you to go fix yourself."

Now, Ulquiorra was being completely serious about his statement, but of course, Orihime saw it as a small joke (though a cruel one) and laughed very lightly. Grimmjow growls at his statement and spits to the side.

"Che! I'll deal with you later Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said before he turned to return back to his room.

As soon as he was gone from the area, Ulquiorra turns around to look at Orihime, all cold-like.

"Next time you go into his room, I'll let him have his way with you." He said as a warning before he walks by her.

Orihime nods her head and follows without a word- or going into any other room for the rest of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #****6****:**

_**What if….?**_ (Tease on Chapter 286)**:**

Ichigo is getting ready to pick up Orihime and 'run off' with her, to go gather the rest of his friends and then leave HM. However, he felt a very small reiatsu behind him. His eyes open to the fullest in shock, and of course when he turns around, there stood Grimmjow- all bloody and basically almost out of energy. But of course, him being the type of Espada that is stubborn and never gives up, he wanted to _still_ fight Ichigo- even in that condition. Ichigo relaxes just a bit, finding him not a big threat. He can see that Grimmjow was still in his release form, but, he slowly changed back to his human-like form. And, that was when everything went wrong. Ichigo eyes almost popped right out of his sockets again and he screams, "OH MY GOD!"

Orihime, who is behind Ichigo and can't see what is going on, she peeks from behind him before she turns a bright red and faints a second later onto the ground. Ichigo heard her fall, but he wildly points a finger at Grimmjow.

"PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!"

Unfortunately (at least for Ichigo), since Grimmjow lost so much reiatsu, he couldn't fully transform back to his human-like form. So, instead of his animal like skin from before turning back into his clothes, they literally disappeared, making him completely exposed to everyone- naked. Grimmjow didn't realize it until Ichigo mentioned it. He grins at the sight of Orihime on the ground who still looked in shock, though she fainted. Ichigo saw through him and yelled, "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #****7****:**

_**What if….?**_

The doorbell rings. Orihime jumps off of her couch with excitement all over her face. She has been waiting for about a week for her package to come that she ordered from a TV commercial she saw. She figured if she ordered the item, it'll make Grimmjow not so 'scary' (though still attractive) in his release form. She opens her door that would lead to the inside of her home. To her joy, there stood a man with her package and a clipboard.

"Just sign here miss-"

Without giving the man a chance to finish his sentence, she snatches the pen from his hand and signs the package. She takes the package from his hand and slams the door in front of his face. Usually she is not so rude, but she wanted to hurry up and show Grimmjow the item she got for him. She runs to her couch and lands in it with one jump.

"GRIMMJOW! COME HERE~! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" She yelled in a sing-song like voice.

Of course, she hears him cursing in a small breath coming from her room. He opens the door, almost breaking the door off of its hinges.

"What the hell do you want woman!? I'm trying to get some sleep!" He yelled in his grumpy voice.

Orihime ignores his face expression and tone of voice. She opens the package without a second thought and takes out the item from within it. In her hand, she held a special type of nail-clippers that is used to shorten the nails of cats and dogs— only… She turns her head to look at Grimmjow.

"I got these special nail-clippers to trim those long nails you have in your release form." She stated with a smile.

Grimmjow gives her a blank look in reaction. Without showing any type of expression, he changes into his release form. Orihime was use to him randomly transforming into his release form, so she wasn't really surprised. However, she was surprised when he took the item from her hands. He looks at the special nail-clippers for a few seconds- before he crushed the item in his hands. Orihime yelps a little and Grimmjow returns to the room while still in his release form.

"Gr-Grimmjow! I still had 2 more payments on that! You could have told me that you didn't like them at least!" She yelled through the door that leads to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #****8****:**

_**What if….?**_(Tease on Chapter 280)**:**

Ichigo and Grimmjow are finally going all out at HM. The fight was getting intense and Ichigo was getting ready to go even further- until he started questioning his motives.

"Let me ask, Kurosaki… Why did you come to this world?"

"Isn't that damn obvious? To save Inoue!"

"Hah! Then why didn't you grab her and ran the second you saw her? Did you even relax seeing her unhurt?"

Ichigo remains silent, but he silently runs Grimmjow's questions around in his mind- trying to figure out the answers himself. Without waiting for an answer of course, Grimmjow continues.

"I bet you didn't even wonder what was going on inside of her!"

"Yo-You bastards! What did you do to Inoue…!?"

Grimmjow simply grins.

"Eh..? Don't ya mean what _I_ did to her? Ha… Wouldn't you like to know?" Grimmjow said in a cocky matter that was obviously somewhat sarcastic, though his statement caused Ichigo to shudder and jump back.

"Wh-What do you--- What are you trying to say!?"

Grimmjow grin widens.

"Well, it wasn't something that she _didn't_ want."

Ichigo was still slightly confused by his statement, until he did a double-take in his mind about his words. He grits his teeth and charges at Grimmjow head on with his zanpakutō. Of course, Grimmjow deflects it with his own.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Let's see if ya can Shinigami!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My second drabble set! ^_^ Each of my drabble sets will have 4 drabbles in them (unless stated otherwise). Some of you might be confused with drabble #6. If you go to that chapter that I teased on for that drabble, you'll notice that when Grimmjow changes back, it shows the 'skin' (or whatever it is) changes back to clothes. I, for one, was fascinated by that, and I decided to make a drabble out of it (tease on it)! ^_^ As for drabble #7, the nail clippers I mentioned in the drabble that she saw from a TV commercial—I really saw a TV commercial on those type of nail clippers :XD I couldn't help it but think of such a silly drabble! As for the first drabble--- I think it came to me when I saw a fan-picture of Grimmjow using two toothbrushes to brush his teeth and jaw :XD Of course, I can't provide a link or anything because I have no idea where I saw or even recall fully if I _really_ saw it (it could have just been my mind acting crazy again :XD) I'm sure some of these drabbles sound like they should continue, but ah, even if I wanted them too- I have no idea how. ^_^; Anyway, most of these drabbles tease on a chapter from the series or are completely made up. I'm not sure how my other drabbles will turn out, but it could be the same- or different. Anyway, expect more of my drabbles--- whenever! ^_^

Page **6** of **6**


	3. DRABBLES SET 3

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #3]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; General, Romance, Angst/Sad/Tragedy & Humor

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 2, 2009 (Start Date) & March 2, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 04 (Including my comments)

**SIDE NOTE:** Nnoitora would be spelled as Noitora because I like it that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #9****:**

_**What if….?**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" Stark yelled from inside his own room.

He had his sleeping mask over his eyes before, but now it rested on his forehead. He stomps out of his room and bangs hard on Orihime's door a multiply of times, who was now occupied with Grimmjow's company.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! I CAN'T GET ANY DAMN SLEEP!" He yells through the door, hoping his words would reach inside the room to the occupants.

"Hey Stark, keep it down, I'm trying to hear what's going on." A voice said.

Stark at the time didn't notice another by the door, he was too occupied with his own concerns to notice another. He looks down at the Espada sitting on the floor, of course, it was none other than Noitora.

"Eh? What the hell are you doing down there?"

Noitora points at the wall next to the door. Stark blinks a little bit of the sleep out of his eyes before he looks at the spot Noitora pointed to. Stark didn't see it at first, but there was a small peep-hole in the wall. Stark scoffs in disgust.

"That's disgusting Noitora! You're watching them doing it?! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Noitora scowls in reply.

"You idiot! That's not the reason why I made the peep-hole! I made it 'cause this is the only way I can see Pet-sama naked and, for me to see her face when she is moaning… I may not be able to have her, but, at least I can imagine it right?"

Before Stark could reply, Ulquiorra's reiatsu suddenly was felt in the hall- very close to them. Before either could get away from the scene, Ulquiorra was there.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

However, he didn't need a reply because he caught the sight of the peep-hole. He looks at Noitora, and they could have sworn that he was glaring daggers. Ulquiorra may not be able to do anything about Grimmjow and Orihime's night sessions together due to Aizen-sama orders to 'leave them be', but he could deal with the others- Noitora and, surprisingly Stark, in this case.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #10****:**

_**What if….?**_

"Why the hell are you crying?" Grimmjow asked while he was leaning against the wall in Orihime's 'room'.

Orihime looks at him in surprise.

"I-I…"

"Let me guess… Why that bastard Shinigami hasn't come yet to 'rescue' you? Even after 2 years has passed? Let me put it this way…"

Orihime stares at him, waiting for an answer, being good or bad news- she just wanted an answer was all. Grimmjow grins at her eagerness.

"It's funny how nobody told you about it this whole time. Let me ask you this, what happens to those that steps into Szayel traps?"

Orihime remained silent. She knew the answer, but didn't want to say it out loud.

"Give up? Well, I'll tell you… They become experiments. So, if the shinigami stepped into a trap of Szayel- guess what happened to him?"

Grimmjow appears in front of Orihime and brings his head close to hers, with the grin still on his face.

"Guess what kind of experiment he is? Well, he is breathing, but through a tube. And his reiatsu is being sucked out of him dry, large amounts at a time to help create hollows. He may still be alive, barely, but sooner or later, he'll stop breathing all together. But, before he does, I'll kill him personally. I'll rip his heart out, and then I'll give it to you- as a souvenir." He said as he turns and laughs evilly the whole way, until he left her room- slamming the door behind him in the process.

As soon as he left, Orihime broke down into tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #11****:**

_**What if….?**_

Szayel did a complete analysis on Orihime not too long ago- as Aizen ordered to see how her health was. She didn't care at the time, but then when she was being 'tested' and so on, she felt _**really**_ uncomfortable of Szayel's touch. She knew what it felt like going to the doctor's for a check-up, so she knew she wasn't being paranoid. When she told Grimmjow about it, or more like casually mentioned it to him later that night. He told her that he didn't care and left it at that before they had their 'regular session' of sex. However, the next day, she heard rumors that there was a new 8th Espada, due to the former, Szayel, being killed. Despite the cruel problem, Orihime smiled. Grimmjow may be a jerk at times, but he did care about _her_- and that was all that mattered to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #12****:**

_**What if….?**_

All her time at Las Noches, she ate whatever Ulquiorra cooked. But, one day, she finally couldn't take it anymore of his tasteless and nasty food. When she expressed her feelings to him about it, he told her he'll bring her complaints to Aizen-sama. A few days later, Aizen gave her permission to cook a meal, not just for herself, but for all 10 of the Espada, himself, Gin and Touzen. She started cooking right away. She made her special spaghetti, hot sauce, onions, garlic, cheese, fish, beans, and chocolate covered dish. When she served it at the meeting, she could have sworn she saw disgust and horror on Aizen's face. But it was normal when she looked again. Surprisingly, to the Espada and her, Aizen ended the meeting early, without touching his food. The rest of the Espada left as well, quite quickly she might add, leaving only Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left in the room. They both stared at the plate of food. Grimmjow looked across at Ulquiorra and grins. He, obviously, challenged Ulquiorra to taste the food. Ulquiorra ignores him. Grimmjow takes his fork and starts eating it- not making a face expression once. Ulquiorra did the same not too long after. There was no way that he, Ulquiorra, was going to be a 'coward' in front of his weaker subordinate, especially over food. However, Ulquiorra couldn't take it after his tenth bite. He quickly got out of his chair and left the room to go elsewhere, probably to throw-up. Grimmjow, on the other hand, kept going till it was all gone. When Orihime asked him why he continued, since he clearly won the bet, he replied, "'Cause I like the taste of it woman." As if to prove his point, he took the untouched plate of food from next to him and started to eat that as well. Orihime just smiled lightly at the sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made 'Drabble #9' featuring Stark because, I realized I hardly put the guy into any of my oneshots. When he is in them, it's only for a short time. Plus, I wanted something funny :)

'Drabble #10', is a sad one because I wanted one that says, "Yeah, that's Grimmjow." I have to remember that the guy IS an evil dude. So, I decided to give him a break from comedy etc., and let him be his evil self- after all, he's popular because of his evil side as well (besides looks I mean XD).

'Drabble #11' features Szayel in it. I mean, the guy is kind of creepy in his own way, plus he is a crazy scientist- or genius as he prefers to be called… Plus, the situation I used happened to someone that I know… Not the being killed part, but feeling uncomfortable around the doctor because he was being a little _too_ touchy. I'll just say this- that doctor was lucky to come out of the situation alive- or without any bruises…

'Drabble #12' was created because I seem to always see fictions with him HATING her cooking. So, I wanted to make one where he actually likes her cooking. Besides, how would he know what it tastes like, I mean he has a hole in the middle of his stomach XD.

Thanks for reading, and watch out for more in the future!

Page **4** of **4**


	4. DRABBLES SET 4

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #4]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; General, Romance & Humor

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 2, 2009 (Start Date) & March 2, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 04 (Including my comments)

**SIDE NOTE:** Nnoitora would be spelled as Noitora because I like it that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #13****:**

_**What if….?**_

That woman had the _nerve_ to say such an unbelievable statement to him! He, the Sexta Espada, the most fearsome out of the rest and yet, she had the guts to say such a thing to his face! He wanted to tear her apart, choke her, backslap her, or even blast her with a cero. But, he couldn't, not with Ulquiorra being right there in the hallway with her. So, he let his pride suffer. When she told him that his face was 'cute', she didn't even have fear in her eyes. Oh, how he hated the word 'cute'!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #14****:**

_**What if….?**_

Ulquiorra one day told Orihime that Aizen-sama gave him permission to get one thing out of her 'old' bedroom that will keep her occupied. She tells Ulquiorra to get her a certain book, which was her diary. Ulquiorra gets the item in question for her, but not peeking inside the book. She started to write in it again. But one day, while she was gone from her room, having her walk with Ulquiorra supervising, her diary went missing. She looked for it, but could not find it anywhere. She gives up on the search and cries about it. On the same day, late at night, Grimmjow comes by her room with what she was looking for earlier- her diary! Grimmjow grinned at her, but then it quickly turns into a frown. He rips the diary in-half without a hassle at all. Orihime didn't even have time to protest before he could do it, all she could do was watch. Grimmjow just laughed at her, but then he stopped laughing suddenly and said in such a low voice that she had to lean forward to hear him, "If I killed that bastard shinigami, will you love me instead?" She thought he was joking, an evil one, but when she saw his face expression and realized that he wasn't; she just looked at him in shock. Grimmjow, however, didn't give her time to respond or fully think about his words. He left the room a few seconds later after his statement, leaving her alone to ponder the question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #15****:**

_**What if….?**_

There was a time when Grimmjow came into her room with very bloody bruises all over his body. Of course, he demanded her to heal them. Orihime usually just call her _Shun Shun Rikka_ and they would heal with no problems. But, this time, a certain one from the group disobeys her commands. It happened to be none other than Tsubaki, of course. When Grimmjow saw the fairy-like guy come from the hair-pin, he almost laughed, his normal sadistic laugh, at the thing. However, before he could even comment on it, Tsubaki _kicked_ his face, maybe not hard enough to knock him down or whatever- but he _still_ kicked him in the face. Before Grimmjow could even grab Tsubaki and kill him with his bare hands, Tsubaki returned to his rightful place. Grimmjow, of course, demanded Orihime to call it back out. She refuses lightly, and kept refusing until Grimmjow left the room in anger- without being healed. Tsubaki may have chased Grimmjow away for now, but he couldn't do it forever. So, the next time he comes by her room at night, he'll make sure to make that particular 'session' painful for her. Instead of Tsubaki making the situation better, he actually made it worse…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #16****:**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow just returned from a mission. He wanted to go straight to his room, but a lower rank hollow said something that caught his interest.

"Do you know where that Noitora fellow is at?"

"I heard that he is watching over the prisoner…"

"Really!?! Well-"

Grimmjow didn't hear the rest of the conversation. As soon as he heard Noitora was watching _his_ woman while he was away, he knew it couldn't be good. He vowed that once he took care of Noitora, he would go to 'Asshole-sama' and give him a piece of his mind about the whole ordeal. When he was just outside her door, he heard Orihime scream come from the inside of the room. Without any second thoughts, he kicks down the door with all of his force. The door fell inward and landed on the floor. When he walked inside, expecting Noitora to be harassing her, he was surprised. They both were sitting down in chairs, with a table separating them, and each them had a few cards in their hands. Orihime and Noitora stared at Grimmjow in shock, but then Noitora scowls.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Grimmjow scoffs at him.

"Noitora… What the hell are you doing here?"

Noitora smiles innocently or at least tried to with his creepy smile.

"I'm just playing a deck of cards with Pet-sama is all, Grimmjow. No harm in that right?" He asked with a grin.

Grimmjow looks around the room, and then he saw a piece of garment on the floor that came off of Orihime's dress- the little top portion anyway, showing more of her shoulders in results. Grimmjow looks at it with suspicion before he directed his eyes to Orihime.

"What is that doing on the ground?"

Orihime looks to where Grimmjow indicated.

"Oh yeah… Noitora and I are playing poker. I agreed to play with him, but I didn't really know how to play… So, he told me that every time I lose I have to remove something that I am wearing." She said, not even fully grasping what the point of the game was.

Grimmjow glares at Noitora, and Noitora chuckles nervously.

"Sh-She's just kidding Grimmjow..! We're playing an innocent game, really!" Noitora said, trying to come up with a logical explanation.

But, Grimmjow wasn't having any of that crap! Without further ado, he roughly threw Noitora out of the room, on his ass. Noitora groaned from the pain and rubbed his bottom.

"Damn… I _almost_ had her, but no, he just _had_ to come on time…!" Noitora said in anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's see… 'Drabble #13' was created while I was in Biology when my teacher was talking about DNA replication- has nothing (almost) to do with the nervous system, but it'll do right :p Anyway, I made it because I wanted something a little funny, but something that Grimmjow would find offending as well. I personally think he would be offended being called 'cute'. Being called fearsome, or strong would be okay, maybe- but cute? I don't think he likes that too much XD

'Drabble #14', I created this one… Well, I have no idea why I made it… I guess I wanted something different…? _Shrugs_ Well, it certainly is different…

'Drabble #15', I let Orihime's hairpin have their own little drabble (kind of) because I realized that I have NEVER really made a oneshot concerning them- at least, not yet. I only made Tsubaki appear because he is my favorite out of the rest. Plus, he would be the only one that would dare attack Grimmjow without Orihime commanding him too… Wow, she like, has a mini Grimmjow-alike in there XD

'Drabble #16', I REALLY wanted something funny for this one! I mean, Noitora is always trying to get Orihime to himself, but he always loses. So, I wondered what would happen if he out smarted everyone to think she went with him willingly? Well, there's the results- but he still lost in the end, poor Noitora XD

Thank you for reading , and expect more in the future!

Page **4** of **4**


	5. DRABBLES SET 5

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #5]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; Tragedy, Humor, & _slightly_ Romance

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 3, 2009 (Start Date) & March 4, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 08 (Including my comments)

**SIDE NOTE:** Nnoitora would be spelled as Noitora because I like it that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #17**** (VERSION 1):**

_**What if….?**_

Orihime was crying- again… It wasn't because Grimmjow was too rough with her that night, or any other night, it would be what he said that was painful. When they first did 'it', he didn't say anything, or the few after. But, last week, he started to call her some really negative things, like slut, and worse… He even would tell her that Kurosaki would never take her back because of what she turned into. She didn't understand why he started doing it, but she guessed that he was just acting his usual cruel self. On this night, he was even more negative towards her than usual before he left the room that night. But also, on that same night, Kurosaki finally came to rescue her. He busted down her door and smiled at her, as best as he could, considering the situation. Orihime, of course, was grateful. And then, she realized why Grimmjow started to call her such negative things… She looked at Ichigo and wanted to know what happened to the Espada- one in particular. Ichigo looked at her in slight confusion, but answers the question none-the-less.

"The Espada have all been captured and will be executed within a few hours."

She looks at Ichigo with worry in her eyes and begs him to ask if it is possible to spare the life of at least one. Ichigo looks at her with all seriousness, and worry.

"Orihime… I don't understand… Why would you-"

"Please Kurosaki-kun! I-I don't want to answer any questions right now, just please do this favor for me!" She begged, with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Ichigo was surprised, but he nodded his head as a promise to do her the favor. And he did do the favor, but his request was ignored of course. However, when that old guy, Yamamoto, got the details that Orihime was the one that asked to spare one, he decided to add her to the execution list as well. He argued that if she was kidnapped or forced to go, as she claimed, she wouldn't care if any of the Espada was being executed or not. Ichigo tried to argue the point, saying that Yamamoto was senile and that the theory was crazy. But, when Ichigo was asked to back up his point, he couldn't come up with anything… Ichigo did ask Orihime why she would want a certain Espada to be spared, but she refused to give an answer. Ichigo tried to convince her to go into hiding- even with Urahara if need to be, since he is a fugitive as well. But, she disagreed to do that as well. Ichigo wouldn't give up, he kept trying to convince her to do _something_, but he was ignored, even when she was only an hour or less away till her execution. Ichigo and a few others had to be guarded and held down to prevent them from interfering with the execution. Orihime was sentenced to be executed last, after the other Espada were executed. During the events, she didn't see Grimmjow one time, at least, until she saw him being executed… He didn't see her, until something told him to look where she was at. His expression was blank at first, but it turned into shock, probably realizing that she was to be executed as well. Orihime just lightly smiled at him in return. He kept his face to her, and then, he mouthed off words that could not be heard to Orihime from her distance. She didn't know what he said at first, but then she realized that he said, "I'm sorry…"

**DRABBLE #17**** (VERSION 2):**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow shouldn't have gotten involved with the girl at all... In fact, he should have avoided her once she healed his arm- or restored it rather… But, for some reason, he couldn't help but seeing her. He blames her eyes for luring him to her. Their interactions were innocent at first, but it changed just because he accidently saw her without clothes on when she was changing (he knew he should have knocked on the door that day!). He didn't mind their intimate interactions, and he kept returning for more whenever he was stressed out. He thought he was doing it just because he could have her anytime, no feelings between them what-so-ever. But, that turned out to be false… When Ulquiorra told him that he may be able to have her physically, but the shinigami had her heart, he reacted in anger, more angry then he ever felt. He took out his anger on the woman of course, calling her names and such after they had sex. She didn't react like the way he wanted her too- at least crying in front of him. No, she cried only when he was gone. And, the problem didn't get any better when he heard that the damn shinigami was on his way to rescue her within a day or two. He didn't tell the woman the news; he didn't want her forgetting that he was there. That he was the one that watched over her in that hell-hole for the past few months. So, instead, he decided to just call her some real negative things when the shinigami was close to rescuing her. And, when the shinigami finally showed up, he decided to take him on. Maybe, he figured, if he killed the annoying insect, she'll see only _him_, and not the other. But, his plan didn't work out when he lost against the guy. And, to make matters worse, the damn shinigami let him live! The damn hypocrite! Though, his death wish came sooner then he thought… The other shinigami's decided to 'arrest' him and told him that he would be executed within a few hours. Most people would react to such a thing with despair and think about all of the wrong they have done- and to be forgiven. But, Grimmjow on the other hand didn't regret one thing in his life, and he was looking forward to his death. At least he would be away from the damn woman. He hoped all the negative things he said to her reached her little heart, to make her _hate_ him, probably more than she did before- and she can live with that damn shinigami and have a whole bunch of brats with the guy. At least, that was what he convinced himself to believe… But then, when it was his turn to be executed, something told him that somebody was looking at him. He doesn't like the feeling of being watched. So, he searched the whole area, and that was when he saw _her_. He looked at her in shock, and thought at first that she was there to see his execution. But, then he realized that she was being guarded by a few shinigami and that the damn shinigami-kid was nowhere to be seen. She was being executed as well. The damn stupid woman! She was supposed to hate him! She was supposed to be elsewhere! She was supposed to be with that damn shinigami that she cared for so much! And then, he realized that he was a fool… A fool to let words that came from an emo-prick's mouth get to him so much. He should have known better then to believe such garbage, but then again, how would he know how love worked anyway? He didn't want her to go down in misery because of the things he said… He wanted to say so much to her, but, he only managed to say two words silently, and he hoped that his words reached her, "I'm sorry…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #18****:**

_**What if….?**_

Noitora laughs at Grimmjow's new look.

"This has to be the second best day of my life!" He said out loud while cackling.

Noitora couldn't believe his luck. Grimmjow lost against him in a game. And losers have to do a dare. In this case, Noitora dared Grimmjow to get his hair braided (cornrolls) by Szayel (he almost lost, by punching Szayel), and then walk around Las Noches with his new hairstyle. Grimmjow, of course, didn't want to go through with any of it. But, if he didn't, he would be called a coward among everyone. Well, at least only his hairstyle was different… If anybody laughed or even looked at him with a snicker on their face, he would store their faces into his memory and kill them later. But, surprisingly, none of the low level hollows laughed at him. In fact, most of them looked at him with shock, and the few souls that were brave enough commented that it looked nice- without being sarcastic about it. Grimmjow also noticed, with a grin, that Noitora wasn't happy about it one bit. Noitora decided a while ago that he would follow Grimmjow from a distance, so that he could 'enjoy the scene'. Obviously, this wasn't what he expected. Grimmjow thought he would be able to survive the whole ordeal, that is, until Ulquiorra came around the corner with the prisoner only a few steps behind. Noitora sour face turned into a smile. He obviously thought this was the perfect opportunity for Grimmjow to be embarrassed as well. Ulquiorra at first didn't notice anything different about Grimmjow, but then he stops dead in his tracks and stares at Grimmjow. He didn't blink his eyes until a few seconds later- though it felt like a few minutes went by to Grimmjow. Orihime noticed his new hairstyle as well, and she opened her mouth in awe. Grimmjow just scoffs at her face expression. Ulquiorra didn't say anything at first, but he did after his thoughts were in order.

"Grimmjow… You look different…"

"Che! You actually noticed something Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said in his usual manner.

"Actually, it's a major improvement." Ulquiorra said back quickly, obviously meant as a negative comment.

Noitora just laughs. Orihime didn't giggle or anything, she is still staring at his new hairstyle. Finally, she smiles and comments on it.

"I think it looks nice on you…!" She chirped.

She looks at Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, do you think I can do his hair sometimes?" She asked in all seriousness.

Ulquiorra looks at her, almost in shock it seemed. Grimmjow didn't hide his shock at all.

"Wh-What?" Ulquiorra asked, unsure if he heard correctly.

"I'm serious! Can I do his hair sometimes?" She asked again.

Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once, but doesn't answer, since he was unsure of the answer himself. Grimmjow grins and replies himself.

"Well, I don't let anybody touch my hair… But, I'll make an exception for you, woman."

Orihime smiles and seemed to jump in glee. Ulquiorra remained quiet, apparently not happy about the decision. And Noitora on the other hand, was furious! He couldn't believe his luck now! It was good before, when Grimmjow lost and had to do his bet. But now, it only made Grimmjow more popular among not only low-level hollows (chicks that is), but also pet-sama! Noitora frowns and leaves, next time when Grimmjow lost against him in a game- he would make sure the dare was embarrassing! Also, in the future, he'll see if it is possible if pet-sama could braid his hair as well- he always wondered what his hair would look like in braids.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #19****:**

_**What if….?**_ _**(Tease on Chapter 273 & 274- kind of…)**_

After Orihime healed her face, and those two low-life hollows Loli and Menoli, she stands there and looks at Grimmjow. Grimmjow scowls at her, not understanding why she would heal those two after he just kicked their ass for her- whatever! He looks around the room, trying to find a sheet or something to tie her up with. He didn't want the damn girl chattering to him, so he had to get something to keep her quite. He sees what he is looking for. He rips the sheet into a small enough piece to tie around her mouth. He appears behind her and tells her to stand still. She does what she is told without hassle, exactly how he wanted it to be. He tries his best to not be rough with her while tying the fabric over her mouth. Also, he was trying his best to avoid _**any**_ skin contact with her. He didn't need to feel her warmth on him for days on end; neither did he want his imagination to run with ideas in his head. After he did that, he takes out the chain he had hidden in his pants pocket. He moves in front of her and looks down at her small hands. With the chain he had in his hand, he could easily break her hands off. He decided to use the rest of the sheet fabric to put over her hands. But first…

"Hold your hands out and put them together." He said.

There was no way he was going to touch her hands, though he wondered briefly how big his hands were compared to hers. Orihime did what she was told and waits patiently, though she did have a look of confusion on her face for a second. Grimmjow ignores her look and throws the sheet over her hands. Using the chain, he tied her hands together, but not tight enough to hurt her. He held the loose end of the chain in his hand. He looks at the woman's face and grins.

"You're eye vision is going to be cut off shortly. I will guide your walking with the chain. You trip or anything like that, and I'll just drag you along- got it?"

Orihime simply nods her head. With the remainder of the sheet, he throws it over her face and most of her body. As soon as he thought she was ready to head out of the room, he pulls on the chain and walks out of the room, Orihime just follows the tug of the chain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #20**** (**_**THEME #46: Family**_**):**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow is in Orihime's 'room', as usual. But this time, he at least didn't rush straight to the sex like he sometimes did. He must be in a good mood today, because he wanted Orihime to talk about her day, or whatever she felt like talking about. This time, she wants to ask Grimmjow if she spoke about something already.

"Have I told you about my brother Sora?"

"Che! Yes you have already woman! Isn't there something else you can talk about besides your dead brother?" Grimmjow responded.

The name to Grimmjow, for some reason, sounded familiar to him. But, he decides to think about it later, besides, the name Sora is a common name…

"Well, I guess I talk about him a lot… You know, he's the one that gave me this hairpin…"

"Yeah, that has a whole bunch of fairies locked in them. You're sure your brother wasn't loopy in the head?"

Orihime ignores his comment, she was already use to his cruel statements- most of the time anyway.

"Well, how was your day Grimmjow?"

"Che! The same shit as usual. We had a 'meeting' today. We 'welcomed' some new Espada into the group. I didn't care to show up, so, I don't know what he looks like or what his name is. Truthfully, I don't give a shit."

"A-A new Espada? But, aren't there ten of you already?"

"Yeah, and? I heard he's #0, there is a number before 1, isn't there?" He asked, though being sarcastic about it.

Orihime sighs in reply. She is about to ask something else, but then she felt her lips occupied with Grimmjow lips. Well, she guessed that he lost his patients to talk and now wants to get to the 'finale'. But, before he could even lift her and bring her to the bed, her door is kicked open with such force that it almost hit Grimmjow and Orihime. But, Grimmjow managed to move himself and her out of the way on time. Grimmjow looks towards the door with anger clearly labeled on his face. Orihime blinks her eyes a few times before the world came back into focus. What she saw at her door, she couldn't believe her eyes… She gasps in surprise and left her eyes open wide.

"Back away from her… Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…"

The guy at the door was obviously an Espada. His hollow mask was almost hard to indentify, but if you looked close, you would be able to notice that his hollow mask is in shape of a small almost heart-shaped necklace around his neck. He wore the usual white and black get-up outfit. His outfit looked similar to Ulquiorra's, except even his neck was covered and he had a black sash over his shoulders that reached his waist. His hair was black, reaching his neck, and almost half of his face was covered with bandages, leaving only one eye to look around. Grimmjow didn't know who the hell the guy was, since he never seen him before, but he didn't care. He wanted to kill him at that moment. Without hesitation, he brings his hand to the hilt of his zanpakutō. He is about to take it out, but Orihime stops him with a touch of her hand- and her words.

"Wait Grimmjow! Don't hurt him!"

Grimmjow looks at her with surprise, but then he scowls at her.

"What the hell woman!? I can fight who I want!" He said, angry at her now.

Orihime ignores his words, and states her reasons for her actions.

"You can't hurt him Grimmjow… Because he is my brother, Sora…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drabble 17', both versions, are so sad that I wanted to cry… Anyway, I think I created it because I wanted something tragic that was caused due to a misunderstanding. Orihime was too naïve to understand why Grimmjow would start a new 'habit' with her. Grimmjow was too jealous (and more) to realize that Orihime loved him and liked Ichigo as a friend. And Yamamoto, was too stupid and old to realize that there was more to the story… Or he is the type of guy that follows the rules and don't break them- or fully analyzing the situation…Anyway, it resulted in this drabble.

'Drabble 18', well, was created to balance out the tragic/sad drabble from before it. Plus, I was thinking about getting my hair braided XD I was thinking about my hair and I saw a picture of Grimmjow (on my desktop screensaver), and that was when I put the two thoughts together XD I mean, I can't even imagine Grimmjow with braids (cornrolls) in his hair! When I try to imagine it, I would just laugh hard! XD I think Grimmjow's hair is the wild because he got tired of trying to find the right hairstyle for his head. He tried too, and then he just, "Fuck it." And left it the way it is today. I wouldn't blame him, it is a hassle!

'Drabble 19', was created because I always imagined what happened when he tied her up. Since that scene wasn't in the manga for some odd reason, I decided to create this drabble. Hopefully I have given justice to it.

'Drabble 20', I created because Orihime's brother is hardly in my oneshots (or not at all really) and he just isn't in the manga anymore- nowhere in the manga! I mean, Kubo hasn't even let him appear briefly at Soul Society or something! I mean, I know the guy is dead- but what happened to his spirit you know? So, I created this drabble to see what he would be like if he was an Espada- at least, for a short time. He'll be overprotective over Orihime is for sure, which means no playing for Grimmjow XD I might make that drabble into a full oneshot in the future. We'll see though, right?

Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for more drabbles in the future!

Page **8** of **8**


	6. DRABBLES SET 6

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #6]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T+; Curse words and something about Grimmjow's body :p

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; Humor, _slight_ Romance & General

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 5, 2009 (Start Date) & March 20, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 08 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #21**** (THEME #44, LIST 2; Coffee):**

_**What if….?**_

"Grimmjow… Aizen-sama only let you guys drink tea at meetings?" Orihime asked the 6th Espada, who was leaning against the wall near her door.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, why does he do it?"

Grimmjow tips his head to the side slightly, trying to remember the reason behind it, and then he grins when the memory came back to him.

"I remember now… We use to be able to drink coffee, but one of us, went a little too far with it…"

Orihime looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow chuckles.

"I mean that one of us went a little nuts when we _didn't_ have coffee. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Orihime pouts, making her cheeks puff up.

"That's not fair Grimmjow! I always tell you what's funny when I'm laughing, why you can't do the same for me!?"

"Yeah, so much for that! Your sense of humor is too weird… Anyway, it was Ulquiorra who couldn't handle the coffee." Grimmjow's grin widens.

"We use to be able to drink coffee everyday. But, one day, there wasn't any more. Gin or Touzen forgot to get some more or something like that and they decided to get it the very next day. And so, on that day, we had to live without it. The coffee would keep Stark up, even if he was dead tired, and as for the rest of us- we would be a little too energetic. But, I think Ulquiorra had it the worse… When he found out there was no more coffee… You know what he did?"

Orihime stares at him, waiting for him to finish his story. Grimmjow just grins at her eagerness and he starts warming up to his story.

"Ulquiorra, actually went up to Gin and Touzen, and he demanded them to get the coffee now… At first, they thought he was joking, but when they realized that he wasn't, they just laughed at him- well, Gin did anyway. They refused to get it _right away_, and they almost regretted it immediately… When they told him that, he took out his zanpakutō and tried to kill Gin right then and there! Touzen was able to stop him- barely… Aizen happened to walk in into the little fight and broke it up with just his reiatsu. Che! I was hoping those two would kill each other… Anyway, from that point on, Aizen banned coffee in Las Noches. If anybody else noticed, Ulquiorra left eye use to twitch a lot when he didn't have his coffee… I think he kept doing that annoying habit until 'most of the coffee' left his system… Eh, too bad- he was a lot more 'fun' that way."

Orihime's mouth was open in disbelief. Grimmjow just stares at her face for a few seconds before he grins.

"Surprising ain't it? Ulquiorra starting a fight over coffee?" Grimmjow said, with the grin still on his face.

Orihime's face stayed the same, but then she pouts with her cheeks being puffy again.

"Grimmjow! Why are you lying!? That is such a bad story you told!"

"What?! I didn't make that up! It's true!" He snapped back in anger.

Orihime didn't believe a word of his story, and she promised herself that she wouldn't listen to his stories in the future- ever!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #22**** (THEME #19, LIST 2; ****Head on a Lap****):**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow always came to Orihimes room, because for once, he would be able to rest or relax for once- without any stress on his part. Even though he hated the person that occupied the room, the area was at least clear of low ranked hollows due to Aizen's orders about anyone coming near her room. And, if those orders were ignored, they would suffer the consequences. These orders included Grimmjow, but when did he ever followed Aizen's orders? He didn't start then, and he wouldn't start now. Grimmjow visits are innocent. He would just stay in her room by sitting on the couch (with her far from him- very far) or he would be just leaning against the wall. But, on one particular day, he sat on the couch and put his hands behind his head. And, he noticed that the woman wasn't far away from him- like she usually would be when he was in her room. In fact, she decided to be bold and sit on the couch as well, though on the other side away from him. Grimmjow glared at her with suspicions, but ignored her after a few moments when she didn't do anything. He was about to close his eyes and fully relax, until the woman decided to open her mouth that is…

"Grimmjow… D-Do you come here for a specific reason?"

Grimmjow opened his eyes and looks at Orihime with his usual frown expression.

"Do I need a reason to come here?"

Orihime shakes her head and waved her hands, as if to shake off the offensive comment.

"N-No! Of course not! I was just curious is all…"

Grimmjow just scowls at her and ignores her once again. He was about to put down his guard slightly, so that he could relax, until he felt something go through his hair. He snaps open his eyes and instantly grabs on to the foreign object in a tight grip- which the foreign object turned out to be Orihime's hand. He looked at her with shock on his face at first before it quickly turned into anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are _touching_ _me_!?" He demanded, twisting her hand slightly for her to understand the situation she put herself into.

"I-I'm sorry…! I just figured that maybe you wanted me to help you – uh- relax…" She said as she winced in pain.

Grimmjow let go of her hand and scowls at her.

"I ought to-"

"And, I couldn't help it… You're hair is so… Blue…" She said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Grimmjow face, again, showed shock.

"Wh-What!?"

He couldn't believe what she said. Of all of the things she could have possibly said to him, she says something as stupid as that! What is wrong with her!?

"I-I'm sorry… I should have asked you first… C-Can I touch your hair?" She asked, with hesitation.

Grimmjow, apparently still had shock on his face, but he changed it to a somewhat blank expression. He looked at her face closely, to see if she was mocking him or even playing a joke- but he realized that she was serious. He sighs, turns his back to her, and leans back to lay his head on her lap. Normally, he would refuse such a stupid request if any other woman asked that and then slap them for good measure. But, in her case, harming her would be suicide. Also, he had to give her credit for being so daring to touch his hair, despite his rank, his reputation, and his blood-thirsty desire for fights. To add another reason, he didn't see the harm in it. Since no other was in the room, this would not ruin his reputation as far as he could tell. As soon as his head was positioned to her liking on her lap, she immediately ran her fingers through his wild light-blue hair. Her hands were so gentle, light, and felt so soft. He wondered how he would react if her hand accidently touched any part of his skin on his face. What would he do? But, he pushed that question out of his mind and just let relaxation take over him completely. He had to admit; that this feeling wasn't bad- and that he would always come back for more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #23****:**

_**What if….?**_

"Grimmjow?"

"What is it woman?"

"Were you always the sexta Espada?"

Grimmjow was leaning against the wall under her window in her 'room'. He scowls at her before he replied.

"My past doesn't matter. I just know that I am sexta now, and that I will become stronger and be a higher number when the time comes for 'Asshole-sama' to promote me."

"Oh… Well, did you get to choose where you wanted your number tattoo to be? Or, do they be put it almost anywhere randomly?"

"Che! He did give us a choice to pick a spot…"

"Oh! So you always wanted it-"

"No!" Grimmjow said, interrupting her in the process.

Orihime was taken aback by his sudden outburst, but she was also very interested why he acted like that.

"So… Where did you want it to be put then?" She asked.

Grimmjow somewhat rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that hard to figure out where?"

Orihime doesn't answer.

"Fine… I'll show you where I wanted it to be at…"

He pushes himself off of the wall and turns his back to her. At first, Orihime didn't understand what he was doing- until she saw his hands having a hard time untying his black sash. Orihime immediately understood what he was doing and panicked.

"Wa-Wait Grimmjow! Don-Don't! I-I changed-"

But it was too late. As soon as his sash was off, his pants fell down on their own. Without turning around, he points to one of his butt cheeks.

"I wanted it to be there. But, Aizen refused to get our 'tattoo designer' to do it. So, I got it on my lower back instead. Really woman, why do you think the number is so close to my ass? Well, maybe not close enough… If it wasn't for my hole it would be." He said.

However, when he didn't hear Orihime respond, he turned his head slightly to the side. He then saw Orihime on the ground, and, he wasn't sure though, with dizzy eyes.

"Hey woman! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #24**** (THEME #9, LIST 2; ****King****):**

_**What if….?**_

"_Why did I lose? I am King! I should not lose to some low ranked Shinigami!_" Grimmjow thought, while lying on the ground in a bloody mess.

There was fighting going on around him, but, he wasn't paying any attention to it, he was too focused on his future- his now blank future… His sole purpose of life was fighting and becoming stronger in power- that was all- simple as that. But, now what can he do? He lost… Simple as that… As much as he hated to admit it, he lost… What would his future be like now? What would his purpose in life be? He still had a feeling that the damn Shinigami will lose against Aizen himself- but that feeling was very small… If the Shinigami managed to beat Aizen, and the other Arrancars, where would that leave him? Would he still be an Arancar? Yes, he would still be an Arrancar… Will he still be the sexta Arrancar? He had no answer for that… According to what that kid shinigami said, about him ruling nothing if he destroyed everything that was annoying to him…Well, even though he wouldn't admit such a thing out loud to him or any other, the damn kid was right… If he did destroy everything, what would there be left to rule? But then again, what the hell is the Shinigami doing? If that Shinigami succeeds, won't he be destroying what he finds as- not right?

"_Che! The damn hypocrite…!_" Grimmjow thought with bitterness.

Even if the Shinigami loses and is killed by another Arrancar- he still lost against him. Therefore, he can't even call himself an Arrancar- the sexta Arrancar to be specific. He would be promoted down to a lower rank- maybe his new rank would be Szayel old rank, eight… As much as Grimmjow hated that thought, he couldn't help but feel weak and that it would happen… He was done for… But then, he remembered something… A strange memory, but he remembered it none the less… He remembered, when he ordered that chick to heal the Shinigami so that he could fight him, she refused to do it. He scoffed at the memory.

"_Why the hell is that memory coming into my mind!?_" He thought in frustration.

But, the answer came to him faster then he thought. A mere weak human woman, stood up to _him_. Hell, no! If _she_ has the damn guts to stand up to someone that is stronger than her by miles, then _he_ could get off of his ass and do something about this mess! He could get up, and do something to change his future! Paths don't choose where he should go! He will pick his own paths!

Grimmjow opens his eyes and forces himself to get off of the ground. Even though he felt pain everywhere, he still forced himself to get off the ground. He puts both of his hands on the ground and he uses his knees to stand up. He did stand up, and he almost staggered back down to the ground, but he managed. He looked around his area and saw that the area was abandoned. He starts walking, or more like dragging his feet, towards the sources of reiatsu- though he had a long way to go. And then, he also remembered that during their fight- the damn woman yelled the damn Shinigami's name to not lose.

"_Hmmm… Maybe I should have such a woman on my side…_" He thought, though he quickly pushed that out of his mind.

Before he even could move a few feet away from his original spot, a voice spoke- directed to him!

"So, you were alive, Arrancar?"

Grimmjow turns his head slightly, and sees some other Shinigami standing there with spiky hair pointing in every direction and some little girl resting on his shoulder. Not the Shinigami he wanted to kill obviously. Grimmjow grins.

"_Looks like I won't be getting out of here that easily. Just the way I like it._" He thought with the grin still on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drabble 21', I thought of this oneshot because, well, I always wanted to know why Aizen only let them drink tea. Is it because it is healthier for them? But, if that is the case, wouldn't that mean that the Espada can get sick- and they can die from diseases? Wait, what? Aren't they dead? So, how can they die from an disease or catch a cold or any other sickness? Hmm, well, there's something to ponder. Anyway, those of you that drink coffee (I don't drink coffee, I drink hot chocolate :)), you know how it makes you feel when you drink it and you know the purpose of coffee. Now, imagine the Espada drinking coffee… That would be- bad XD Maybe I should make a full blown oneshot of that…

'Drabble 22', I created this one because the idea came to my head when it was part of another 100 theme challenge list or whatever it is called... Anyway, I just looked at the sentence, which was originally, "Rest one's head on a person's lap", I just changed it a bit- and the idea came to my head… I wanted it to originally be Orihime's head on Grimmjow's lap… But, that didn't work out too well and I couldn't think of how to do it… So, I made it the other way around- with Grimmjow's head on Orihime's lap, which I think there are a few fanfictions on this idea already… I hate being repetitive… I tried to keepGrimmjow in character as well.

'Drabble 23', I LOVE THIS ONE XD I can't help it, but I always thought of Grimmjow being, well, badass. So, I LITERALLY took that statement, and put his number on his--- ass XD I mean, wouldn't that be badass XD Okay, enough with that… Anyway, I always thought that he wanted his number somewhere else to show that he doesn't care what others think about him, I mean, he would disgust straight guys, but the women- well, that's another story. But, I have a feeling that Kubo Tite didn't want to drive some girl-fans over the edge and he might lose some boy-fans (or maybe not- who knows?) I wouldn't have minded if his number was located a little lower XD!

'Drabble 24', This one… Since Grimmjow has been absent from the manga (and I'm sure the anime as well), I always wondered why is he still lying there? Is he that hurt that he literally can't get up? Or, has he given up all hope? Or, maybe, as stated somewhat in my drabble, he doesn't know what to do- where his future leads? There could be thousands of things going through his mind while he is still on the ground. Or, technically, these things could be going through Kubo's mind. Maybe he doesn't quite know what to do with him. And if he does, his time hasn't come yet to appear in the manga. So, I made this drabble, of some things that are possibly going through Grimmjow's mind. I mean, if you really think about it- what can he do? If the Espada are destroyed and Aizen is killed- how can he obtain more power and such? There might be a few answers to this, and then again, he doesn't see an answer… Anyway, that guy at the end, if you didn't catch it- that is Kenpachi. The last time I read the manga, Kenpachi was in the area… Unless of course, he moved away from that area… But, as far as I know, he hasn't… So, I assume that Kenpachi will still be in the same area where Grimmjow is lying around at… Though I didn't go far in the drabble, I think Kenpachi won't fight Grimmjow in his state, but, maybe offer him--- something… I don't know, a 'job'/position under his division? I don't know what to think of that idea… But, I think that would be the only possible way for Grimmjow to live in the series… He needs to join the good side somehow or be a loner who appears once in a blue-moon in the series. And I hope the latter doesn't happen, nor do I really want him to become a good guy… Well, it's up to Kubo on what his future will be like… And it better be good, or he's going to see me at his front door with a mob behind me :( Well, I guess threatening him will do no good either… I miss Grimmjow in the series SOOO much… Anyway, hopefully this gives you readers something to think about…

Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for more drabbles in the future!


	7. DRABBLES SET 7

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #7]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; Romance, Humor, & General

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 21, 2009 (Start Date) & March 21, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 06 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #25****:**

_**What if….?**_

"Wait… You're a black belt?" Grimmjow laughs at the idea of Orihime, of all humans, to be skilled in any type of combat.

Orihime puffs out her cheeks.

"It's true Grimmjow! I'm a black belt! Why don't you believe me!?"

Grimmjow continues to laugh at her. He stops a few seconds later- though it felt like an eternity to her.

"If you say so woman." Grimmjow said, about to burst out into laughter again.

Orihime didn't back down. Grimmjow slackens his grin.

"Alright. Since there are no dummies you can use. You can use me for your demonstration."

Orihime doesn't move from her spot.

"I'll even lower my reiatsu for you. Is that fair enough?"

In response, Orihime moves from her spot, slowly walking towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow ignores her, and already convinced himself that she could no way do any damage to him.

"_There is no way she can do anything to me. Compared to her, my size will be too much for her to-_"

Grimmjow thoughts are cut short when he suddenly found himself on the ground, on his back. Since he paid no attention to Orihime, he didn't know that she flipped him over and he landed on the floor on his back. Due to his fighting instinct, he quickly got off the floor and immediately put his hand around her neck- not tight enough to cut off her air supply though. But, he let go of her neck immediately after recognition came back to him. He looks at her with shock, before he grins.

"Not bad woman. But-"

He grabs the top portion of her outfit, the collar, and pulls her back along with him falling on the couch.

"-you just turned me on." He whispered in her ear seductively.

Orihime just blushes in response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #26****:**

_**What if….?**_

"Grimmjow… Is it possible for you to- partially change into your other form?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Orihime twirls her fingers around and around.

"I-I mean is it possible for you to change just a little? Like, maybe only your hair grows long, your hollow mask appears along your hair-line or on your forehead, and- stuff like that?"

Grimmjow still didn't understand what the hell she was asking for, but, he answered her question anyway.

"Yeah… Though I don't see the point of it. I won't look very tough if I only partially change. Why are you asking?" He asked, as he turned his head to the side to look at her from his position on the couch.

"No-Nothing! I was just curious is all."

Grimmjow looked at her with suspicions, and then he grins.

"Oh, I see… You're just curious are you?"

He gets off of the couch and continues to grin at her. Orihime didn't like where the situation was going at all. Without waiting for a response from her, he takes out his zanpakutō and sets it in the correct position.

"Grind Pantera…!"

His reiatsu shots up a bit and once the bluish-like aura disappeared, he was in his release form- or partially in his release form. His sharp claws were absent, his tail, and his paw-like kitty feet were absent as well. He managed to keep his clothes on (thank goodness it didn't change to his 'armor'), his hair did grow long, his hollow mask moved to his forehead, he kept his cat-like ears, and unfortunately, he kept his sharp teeth. He grins at Orihime.

"Is this what you asked for?"

Orihime just nods her head in response. And in less than a second, he appears in front of her. He bends down slightly to reach eye level with her, with the grin still on his face- with his sharp teeth showing…

"Now, I'm curious woman… Why would you want me like this?"

Orihime stutters.

"I-I was just curious Grimmjow! H-Honest!"

Truthfully, she thought Grimmjow looked attractive not only in his human-like form, but in his release form as well. Well, she found a few things about him attractive in his release form while other parts were a nuisance. And, at that moment, he looked exactly how she wanted to view him as in his release form, while keeping some of his human-like traits. She couldn't help but feel, drawn to him. Though, she didn't have to make a move on him first, since he was being impatient with her, he tugs at her arm and pulls her down onto the couch, with her straddling him. Without waiting, he pulls down her head to force a kiss on her soft lips. Even though Grimmjow actions were to be expected, she still thinks that he can be such an animal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #27**** (PART 2 OF DRABBLE #14):**

_**What if….?**_

There was a knock at her door. She turns towards her door.

"Come in!"

Ulquiorra enters her room with her tray of food on a cart.

"Here's your food." Ulquiorra said in his usual manner.

Orihime sighs in disappointment, she hated the food there. She thought the day will be same as usual, but she was in for a surprise.

"I want to ask you something." Ulquiorra said.

Orihime looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?"

Ulquiorra removed her tray of food off of the cart and took something off of the cart that was flat, like paper. He showed her the paper and Orihime recognized it immediately.

"I found this--- _thing_ in your 'old' room when I went by there to get your book. Now, what exactly is it?"

"Oh! Well, that's my picture about my future. Of what I want to be.

Ulquiorra looks at the drawing again.

"But, it's a picture of a destructive robot. What does that have to do with your future?"

"Well, that's it! I wanted to be a destructive robot- to destroy stuff." She said with a smile on her face.

If Ulquiorra was in disbelief, he didn't show it. He put her food back on the cart and turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going? I haven't eaten my food yet!"

"I'm going to Aizen and see if it is possible for me to quit this job of watching you. I don't work with psychotic people- we already have a few of them…" Ulquiorra said as he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Grimmjow stood up from his place behind the couch.

"What the hell woman? You wanted to be a destructive robot in the future!?" Grimmjow said in disbelief.

"Yeah… What's wrong with that?"

"Che! Well, for one thing, I wouldn't be able to have sex with you if you're a robot. Secondly, you'll be a nuisance if you destroy everything- there won't be anything left for me to destroy. Plus, your job is to heal, not to destroy."

Orihime pouts in response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #28****:**

_**What if….?**_

"You never had ice-cream before!?" Orihime exclaimed in shock.

Grimmjow scoffs in reply.

"Don't worry Grimmjow! We'll find an ice-cream stand somewhere!" She said out loud with determination.

She binds her hand with his and pulls him towards an ice-cream stand. Grimmjow remains silent and just let himself be pulled along.

"One vanilla ice-cream cone please!"

The guy behind the counter gives it to her and Orihime pays up for it. She turns around to face Grimmjow with the ice-cream in her hand.

"I know it'll be different from what you're use to compared to my cooking, but I want you to try it right away."

Grimmjow just stares at the cone, but doesn't make a move to eat it. Orihime sighs.

"Grimmjow, it does taste good! I'll prove it to you!"

She brings the ice-cream towards her mouth, but her being the clumsy person that she is, some of the ice-cream drips on her chin.

"Opps…" Though she keeps the smile on her face.

She looks up at Grimmjow and sees that he has his devilish grin on his face. She opens her mouth to speak, but Grimmjow was quick. He puts his mouth on her chin, and kind of sucked on it before he moved his lips upward to kiss her as well. He pulls back about a second later.

"You're right. Ice-cream does taste good." He said in a whisper before he grinned as Orihime blushes.

"Uh guys, you're blocking the line." The guy behind the counter said.

Before Grimmjow could turn around to yell at the guy and everyone else, Orihime pulls him away towards the nearest carnival ride. It had to be the love tunnel…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drabble 25', I thought of this drabble, or at least part of the idea- because I was watching Spongebob Squarepants XD It's true! Nick was playing the episode where Sandy and Spongebob had to kind of give up karate or he would lose his job, but they end up doing it anyway XD Anyway, I couldn't help but sort of use that idea, and then I remembered Orihime being an black belt- though I think she was an yellow belt according to the English dub… I always wondered how Grimmjow would react if she told him that she is a black belt- probably laugh and be totally turned on by her combat side XD

'Drabble 26', I remember seeing an picture of Grimmjow partially in his release form, but I have never really seen a image of him being in that form along with Orihime- which upsets me a little… They need more love… Anyway, I wanted to make a Kittyjow drabble, since I hardly do. At least, only part of his body. I think it's possible for him to change into his release form only a little, leaving some of the good parts anyway. And, that resulted in this…

'Drabble 27', I guess you can say this is a part 2 of drabble 14… I always wanted to know what would Grimmjow think if he saw that picture of hers… Ulquiorra I think would quit his job- seriously, I think he doesn't like people that are kind of psychotic. Grimmjow would be considered psychotic and since they don't like each other, then it makes sense to me for him to not like psychotic people.

'Drabble 28', I kept seeing pictures of the ice-cream scene between Orihime and Grimmjow, but they would usually be in Japanese. And since I can't read Kanji to well (and my vocabulary is very limited), then I have no idea what is going on. So, I made up my own version of the scene. I think I did okay on it. Grimmjow is such a pervert :p

Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for more drabbles in the future!

Page **6** of **6**


	8. DRABBLES SET 8

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #8]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; Humor, Drama/Tragedy, _slight_ Romance, & General

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 23, 2009 (Start Date) & March 23, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 07 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** Nnoitora will be spelled as Noitora because I like that spelling better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #29**** (THEME #55, LIST 2; Pet):**

_**What if….?**_

"Aizen-sama, she has been crying for the past week… I have tried every method I could think of to calm her down… But, they are not working…"

Aizen looks down at Ulquiorra from his high throne chair. Touzen and Gin remain silent while standing beside him on both sides.

"Yes, so I have heard Ulquiorra... I know that you are working on the issue, but I need you to do it more quickly. I am not only having complaints from lower ranked Espada's, but I am also getting a complaint from Stark… And he hardly complains about anything, unless it concerns his 'beauty' sleep. So, Ulquiorra, I have called this brief meeting with the rest of your 'siblings' to discuss and resolve this issue." Aizen stated in his usual calm matter.

Aizen figured there wasn't a need to use the meeting room since this issue might be resolved quickly. All of the Arrancar are present in the room. Orihime was excluded from the meeting- since it's about her after all.

"Now, Ulquiorra… If you have been looking for solutions to the problem, then I can assume that you have an idea of what the problem is?"

Ulquiorra nods his head.

"I have Aizen-sama. Though, I am not entirely sure. When I leave the room and she thinks that I am gone, she bursts into tears. At first, I thought it might have been because her friends haven't succeeded on rescuing her, but, that wasn't the case. I later found out that she would cry and mumble the name 'Coco'. At first, I thought it might have been another friend that we are unaware about. But, that wasn't the case either…"

"In other words, you have no idea what the fuck she's talking about." Grimmjow interrupted.

Ulquiorra closes his eyes and seem to sigh through his nose.

"Grimmjow, please do not interrupt Ulquiorra…" Aizen warned.

Grimmjow didn't respond. Ulquiorra opens his eyes to continue his analysis.

"Although I don't like the language he used, I'm afraid he's correct… I can't figure out what she means by that name…"

Aizen does his fake smile before he spoke.

"'Coco', you say? Well Ulquiorra, have you tried to ask her about it?"

Ulquiorra doesn't respond.

"I take that as a 'no'… Well, I think it is obvious what she is crying about… But, before I give my conclusion, would anyone else like to share their own theory?"

Szayel, of course, raises his hand like some schoolboy in a classroom- with pink hair…

"Not surprising… Please Szayel, share what you think…" Aizen said as he relaxed in his seat, apparently ready for a long lecture if Szayel happens to give one.

"I'll get straight to the point Aizen-sama… I think, 'Coco', is an animal… In other words, a pet that probably died earlier in her childhood that she suddenly, thinks about now… If you would like, I would gladly go into details on why such a thing is bothering her now."

More than half of the Arrancars groaned in complaint. But, they quickly became quiet when Aizen glared down from his seat.

"As much as I would love to hear it Szayel, I'm afraid I don't have time for it now. Perhaps some other time?" Aizen responded.

Szayel just bows slightly in response.

"Good… Anyway, your theory is exactly what I had in mind. It is the only thing that makes sense… Now, if we look at her personality, the pet couldn't have been a dog or a bird… I would say a 'unicorn' if they were real, but since they are not; let's throw that idea out the window."

Szayel was about to interrupt Aizen, but Aizen already knew it was coming.

"Don't bother interrupting me Szayel, some other time we'll talk about fantasy creatures… "

Szayel quickly closes his mouth.

"Now, this only leaves one animal… A cat…"

Ulquiorra had an idea where the conversation was going, or at least, he thought he did.

"No Ulquiorra… I will not allow you or some other to go down to Earth to get some cat for our guest… We don't want to cause trouble in Karakura Town just yet…"

Ulquiorra became quiet, and the rest of the Arrancar were quiet as well. But, not too long after, everybody looked at Grimmjow, a few of them grinned as well. Grimmjow didn't like the looks at all.

"Why the hell is everyone looking at me!?" He said getting annoyed a little.

Aizen had the fake smile on his face again.

"I can see that everyone else came to the conclusion already… Grimmjow, I'm going to ask you to go to Orihime and entertain her with your release form. Your release form is very similar to a cat. Since that is the case, then you will be her pet."

"FUCK NO!"

"It's either this or I will order Touzen to cut your arm off. And this time, you will not get it back." Aizen warned, while his eyes squinted a little.

Grimmjow scoffed in reply. Though, later that day, or night rather, he did drop by her room, and entertained her as ordered. Unfortunately for him, Noitora took a picture of the scene from a peephole and promised to use it as blackmail in the future. But, unfortunately for Noitora, Ulquiorra took those pictures- to use it for his own deeds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #30**** (THEME #97, LIST 2; the Common Cold):**

_**What if….?**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Grimmjow yelled at Szayel for the final time, since the damn scientist persisted to be around the bush.

Grimmjow has his hand around Szayel's collar and threatened to kill him if he didn't explain his condition. Szayel tries his best to be calm.

"Grimmjow… I already explained to you what's wrong with you! You have something called a cold! It's harmless, it won't kill you! It's just a small illness, it'll pass!" Szayel exclaimed.

Grimmjow tossed Szayel to the side roughly. Szayel hits his bookshelf and all of the books fall on top of him. Grimmjow scoffs at him before he left his lab in a rage. Grimmjow couldn't take this thing called a cold! This illness that he had made his throat itchy, his nose stuffy most of the time, more tired than even Stark, more aggressive than he usually would be (though he didn't mind that), his head always hurt, he felt hotter than usual, and his eyes seemed to be bloodshot, mixing that with his normal blue eyes made him look _really_ psychotic. After that display he did, he knew Szayel wouldn't treat him now, even if he threatens him to do it. Well, there might be one other that could help him, but he wouldn't go near her room in a million years- if she could even live that long… But, he had no choice but to go by her room anyway. Since Ulquiorra was fired from that job a few months back, he is now responsible to watch her. And, it was around that time to go check on her.

"Damn annoyance is what she is…" He mumbled under his breath as he quickly runs to her room.

He got to her front door within a few seconds. He enters her room without knocking, and she is sitting on her couch as usual. She looked okay to him and wasn't dead, so the job is now done. Before he could leave her room, she stops him.

"Grimmjow, are you okay? You look- not yourself…"

"I'm fine woman! Now leave me be! I have other fucking things to do than to chit-chat with you!" He snapped at her.

Orihime was use to his behavior, so she ignored that. She quickly got off of the couch and touched his forehead. Grimmjow, of course is pissed.

"What the hell do you-"

"Oh my gosh Grimmjow! You're sick! You must rest now!" She said as she pushed him slightly from behind him, though he barely budged.

Grimmjow growls, but he moves to the couch anyway. She instructs him to lie-down while she ran off to her bathroom to do who-knows-what. She came back with a small cloth that is now wet.

"First, I have to cool you down a bit!" She explained as she ran by his side and started to wipe his forehead gently.

Grimmjow had to admit, the cool cloth felt nice against his forehead- why didn't he think of that? His headache was becoming less painful as well. But then, as soon as his head cleared, he grins deviously.

"Yo woman… Just cooling my forehead will not cool me down enough…"

Orihime looks at him innocently, and then she nods her head in agreement- not even fully grasping his way of thinking. After she thought she cooled his forehead enough, she started cooling down his chest as well. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin the whole time.

"_Maybe being sick isn't all that bad after all._" He thought as he closed his eyes to try to relax.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #31**** (THEME #89, LIST 2; Fallen Angel):**

_**What if….?**_

When she first came to Las Noches, he couldn't help but notice that she had a certain- glow about her. She was different from anything around Las Noches, and everybody noticed it. When he first saw her, he hated everything about her! Her hair, the way she smelled, the way she carried herself, the way she looked at _him_ (well, all of them), and her goody-two-shoes attitude. But, the thing he hated about her the most, was her face expression. She looked sad at that time, not that he cared, but for fuck sake! She couldn't even do a fake smile or actually be glad about something! Maybe it was to be expected since she was kidnapped from her friends and would probably be labeled as a betrayer to them. He wanted to kill her himself right then and there, but, luckily he didn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten his arm back _and_ his rank. He might be a vicious monster that doesn't give a shit about anything, but he had his own code of honor- sort of… From that point on, he decided to just keep an eye on her. To keep away those that want to do harm to her, physically. But, he couldn't do anything about her heart.

Overtime, her faith in her friends to rescue her, decreased each day. He noticed it, because she made it noticeable. Her skin was paler, her hair was always a mess, she carried herself differently, and her attitude seemed to change as well. The only thing that stayed the same was her sad face expression. He thought he hated everything about her before, well, what she evolved into was worse. The urge to hurt her returned to him. Killing her would solve her problems, and his annoyance with her would be solved as well. She was like a dead thing now that was sort of alive at the same time though. If he wanted to compare her to something, he guessed she would be like an angel when she first arrived- an angel in hell. And the longer that angel stayed here, the deeper she fell into the hellhole called Las Noches. And, he was the only thing there that kept her from being brought to the edge of her sanity. If the woman knew what he had done for her- would her personality return? Or would she fall farther down into this hole? Well, the only way to find out is to talk to the damn woman. And maybe at the same time, she could get rid of this feeling that developed in him months ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #32**** (THEME #68, LIST 2; Smile):**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes! She was- smiling! Of course, he wasn't the one that caused her to smile… No, it's not in his character to make someone smile. Maybe make someone cower in fear or fight him head on if they were brave and foolish enough. No, the one that made her smile was that new recruit! That brat that called himself Wonderwice. He didn't understand how tripping on your own two feet, which Wonderwice did, could make someone smile! Apparently, the woman thought it was amusing enough to make her smile. He just couldn't comprehend the idea! If he tripped on his own two feet, would she have smiled? No, she would have held her smile and probably smile once he was gone. He had to admit though, that a smile looked better on her face then her usual sad expressions- or her fake smiles. He hoped to himself, that he would see her do that more in the future. Maybe the next time that she smiled, it would be because of him and no other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drabble 29', as soon as I saw the word 'pet'- well, it resulted in this drabble XD I didn't do a scene between Orihime and Grimmjow, because I like to leave some of the imagination to the readers. And, because my max limit for drabbles is 900 words. And, writing anymore then what is there would be WAY over 900 words. I didn't want it as a oneshot because it would be TOO short. So, I just didn't add the scene. I did have to delete a few words here and there, but, they shouldn't have change the overall idea of the drabble. Anyway, I wanted to make a drabble with Aizen in it this time and a few others. And, this drabble was born!

'Drabble 30', I came up with this idea after I wrote the comments about drabble 21. I don't know if it is possible for the Espada to get sick… Maybe or maybe not… Who knows? Only Kubo knows… Anyway, I wanted one where Grimmjow is sick and Orihime takes care of him… Maybe I should have made another version of that one… Well, I couldn't at the time and I can't seem to think of any ideas now… All well, maybe it'll come to me later in time…

'Drabble 31', I made this one because I wanted one that is sort of sad and at the same time not really… But also, I wanted to make one with no dialog going on, since the first two before it are full of it! I tried my best to keep it in Grimmjow's 'point of view' and his feelings. I guess it is a mixture of how he _could_ have felt when he first met her and what he _might_ have done if Ichigo and crew didn't come so soon to rescue her. Anyway, it resulted in this drabble…

'Drabble 32', I made this one, I guess, because I wanted to imagine how Grimmjow would feel if she ever smiled- a real smile that has a meaning behind it etc. Well, truthfully, it might annoy him… But, you never know…

Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for more drabbles in the future!

Page **7** of **7**


	9. DRABBLES SET 9

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #9]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and indications of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; Humor, _slight_ Romance, & General

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 24, 2009 (Start & Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 06 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** Nnoitora will be spelled as Noitora because I like that spelling better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #33**** (THEME #55: Waiting):**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow wanted to take advantage of her ever since he first laid his eyes on her. Not right away of course; no, he wanted to take his time and just mess with her mind first before he took the prize. But, after he watched her from a distance for a while, he realized that she was nothing more than a child in a _girl's_ body. Yes, he sees her as a girl and not as a woman. She seemed too young to be called that. And, he wasn't into girls that are that young. He's not into children- maybe sicko's like Noitora wouldn't give a shit about age. But, he was different from Noitora… The only way he would pursue her, was if he wait it out for a few years. At least, until she was 17 years old, maybe 18 if he didn't mind waiting longer. By that time, she would be the right age for him, though maybe she would still have her childish personality, but at least he wouldn't feel disgusted with himself. How unusual… He normally doesn't have the patience to wait for anything… Maybe that girl is doing something to him that he can't sense… Although he knew the reason was lame, he had no other ideas to go on- that would explain this peace he had when she was around. He hoped time would pass by quick, so that he could get rid of this desire he had for her, and then everything would be normal again- or so he predicted would happen...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #34****:**

_**What if….?**_

"Well Aizen-sama, you have a good time out there, okay?" Gin said with his usual grin on his face.

Aizen looks at Gin with suspicion.

"I will Gin… I'm putting you in charge while I am away, as you know... But Gin, if you even screw up, I'll-"

"Aizen-sama!" He exclaimed in shock.

"How could you think of such a thing!? I will not 'screw up' or do anything else! You trust me don't you? Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, right?"

Aizen felt like rolling his eyes, but he didn't and just walked through the portal to go put a part of his plans into motion. As soon as the portal closed over Aizen, Gin grins to himself and rubs his hands together like an eager child.

"Time to party!" He yelled out loud as he ran towards a certain Espada room.

Once he reached the room, quite quickly, he knocks on the door. The door opens a few seconds later and Szayel sticks his head out of his room. As soon as he saw Gin, he knew this couldn't be good.

"Not you… Go away, I already have an idea of whatever it is that you want that it is not good…"

"Too bad pinky 'dude', because I am in charge while Aizen is gone. So, you have to do what _I_ say. And, here is my request…"

Gin whispers his request into the Espada's ear. Szayel scoffed at the end of it, but he had no choice in the matter. Gin not only is in charge at the moment, he somehow obtained blackmail on Szayel. Szayel said he'll get to it right away. While Szayel is busy with that, Gin runs over to the prisoner's room. He knocks on her door as well. Except, when she answered it, he grabs her wrist, not to tight, and drags her behind him. Orihime of course is confused and afraid at the same time- Gin scared her and never came by her room for anything! Before she could ask about anything, Gin stops at the room where Aizen's high throne chair is located. He let go of her wrist and turned to face her.

"My bad Hime-chan, but I didn't want to explain anything. It's better for me to just show you… There is no need to be alarmed; I have no intentions of hurting you in any form." Gin said.

It wasn't the answer she wanted, because his answer was so vague. But before she could get him to elaborate, he pushes open the tall doors and motions her into the room. Gin tells her to sit on the stairs and he sat into Aizen's chair. Touzen was nowhere to be seen. A few minutes later, all of the Espada came- though they all looked different. Orihime wasn't sure, since the darkness hid them well enough. Szayel showed himself to the middle of the room; it looked like a bright light shined down on him- like a spotlight.

"These acts that we are about to do, has been requested by Gin for our guest, Orihime Inoue! Let the performance begin!" Szayel yelled as he moved out of the spotlight.

As soon as he disappeared into the darkness, Grimmjow and Noitora showed themselves into the light. Both of them are in their release forms, and Noitora had one whip for each of his four hands. Suddenly, three metal rings on fire appeared behind them. Orihime immediately knew that the performance is a circus- she loves circuses!

"That damn Gin owes us big time!" Grimmjow grumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Noitora to hear him as well.

Noitora nodded his head in agreement and then he grins.

"My bad Grimmjow, but I'm going to be enjoying this. Whipping your ass and all."

"Shut-up!" Grimmjow snapped at him, due to Noitora's last statement sounding- kind of kinky _and_ wrong.

Noitora immediately begins swinging his whips at Grimmjow. Grimmjow managed to dodge all of them and he just jumps through each ring of fire without any hassle- though he did showoff along the way. He noticed the woman was clapping the whole time and smiling. He couldn't help but grin and continue to showoff. They kept doing their act for the next few minutes, and Noitora did manage to hit Grimmjow a few times, but that was all. The next few acts after theirs were good as well, and Orihime clapped at them all. When the 'circus' was done and over with, all of the Espada returned to their normal duties, too tired to deal with Gin right then and there. Gin escorted Orihime back to her room. Orihime thanked him for the trouble, and Gin returned to the throne room, back in Aizen's seat.

"Well, that was fun! Too bad Aizen-sama is too boring for such things… He is, what does Grimmjow call him? Right, an uptight prick…"

"You're in my seat Gin."

Gin literally felt like he jumped out of his skin.

"Shi- I mean, Aizen-sama! How long have you been standing there?" Gin asked nervously as he removed himself from Aizen's seat.

"You should know, since I am an 'uptight prick'." Aizen said as he squinted his eyes a little, apparently indicating anger.

"U-Uh… I have duties to attend to!" Gin said quickly as he ran out of that room in a flash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #35****:**

_**What if….?**_

She couldn't imagine it! She just couldn't see him in _that_ light or point of view! No matter how well her imagination might be, she just couldn't imagine Grimmjow being- different! Every time she thought of his name, she would imagine his wild light blue, his grin (which she now loved- not in psycho mode though), his open jacket, his very loose hakama, his blue eyes with the blue markings on his face (makeup?), his tall muscular figure, and his hollow mask with his usual frown on his face (which she also loved). She just couldn't imagine him any other way! She couldn't see him with multiply wrinkles on his face, his hair turning gray, his overall figure slightly (or maybe a lot) less muscular along with his back being slightly bent, his grin not being the same, his hakama being _too_ loose, and his jacket being closed instead of being open. Though, his eyes will probably give the same feeling no matter what… But, she still couldn't imagine Grimmjow getting or being old! She turns away from her window and said to him, "Grimmjow! Don't you ever get old!"

Grimmjow gave her a strange look, and he immediately left her room. He usually could take her weirdness, but that was too weird _and_ random. Damn crazy woman…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #36****:**

_**What if….?**_

Noitora has been visiting her room lately, not to do perverted things to her, surprisingly… But to give her things that are perverted related, porn magazines to be exact. They had naked men in them only or a full blown porn magazine with men and woman interacting. When Orihime received them from him the first time, she immediately threw them under her couch or out her window if she was lucky. But, overtime, when one is bored in a very boring place, what is there left to do? So, she one day, with strong courage, took one out from under her couch and looked at it. At first, she couldn't take it and would throw it back under her couch. But overtime, very slowly, she got use to it and even wouldn't mind looking at the kinkiest scenes. Though, she would still be embarrassed about it. If she felt any reiatsu coming towards her room, she would quickly throw it under her couch or hide it under her pillow if they were too quick. So far, nobody caught her, and she was glad for that. But, at the same time, she started to act kind of perverted herself- without the magazine.

Ulquiorra gave her a little bit, or just enough, to let imagination be mild, but not enough to be graphic. Grimmjow, on the other hand, gave her _too much_ to imagine. Though, she didn't mind it one bit. Every time she saw him, or he came by her room just to relax, she would let her imagination run wild and then her face would be red the whole time he was there. Grimmjow at first thought that she was sick and asked her about her condition a few times, he didn't want to be blamed for her illness. But, when she said she was fine and all, he started to get pissed off when her face continued to be red. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, you're fucking red face is getting annoying! You either stop doing it or explain to me why you're doing it when I'm around!"

Orihime shook her head.

"I-I can't explain it to you! But really Grimmjow, it's nothing to worry about!" She said, almost too quickly for him to catch the words.

Grimmjow just groaned with annoyance in reply. Orihime brought her attention to the window to at least hide her blush. Grimmjow was sitting on her couch and decided to rest his head on the couch this time. But, he moved the pillow a little to his liking, and that was when he saw one of them. He looked at the magazine in shock, and then he picked it up to look it over. He realized, surprisingly, that it was a porn magazine. He knew it might be Noitora's, but he didn't understand what it was doing in her room. And then, the answer came to him- he grinned in result.

"Yo woman. Look what I found." He said as he waved the magazine back and forth.

Orihime turned around, and her face showed embarrassment and horror. She ran to where he lay and tried to grab the magazine out of his hand.

"Grimmjow! Don't touch things that are not yours!"

"So you're admitting this is yours! You damn pervert! You're becoming like Noitora!" he said with laughter, while moving his hand constantly so she wouldn't be able to grab it.

As she reached out her hand again to grab it, he used his empty hand to pull her down onto the couch and onto his body.

"Why don't you experience it instead of just imagining it?" He whispered into her ear.

"Ju-Just because I look at them it doesn't mean I-"

Grimmjow bite her neck gently, but hard enough to leave a mark- interrupting her in the process. Orihime just gasps in shock, but she didn't get off of his body. Grimmjow tossed the magazine as far as he could and put both of his hands behind her back to bring her closer to his body. He grinned in her face.

"Stop complaining woman. You'll probably enjoy it anyway. If you don't, just tell me to stop- though I don't think I'll be able to…" He said as he kissed her, rather roughly, on her lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drabble 33', there isn't much to say about this drabble… It's just Grimmjow waiting for her to reach a certain age before he messes with her… I think this would be the case in the manga… I think she is 16 years old, but that might be too young for Grimmjow… Who knows? But, he does call her 'woman', so maybe he does see her as an adult, not an teenager… opefully the future will reveal this idea…

'Drabble 34', XD I thought of this one because I imagined Szayel tossing plates in his hands- like a clown XD It was just a random thought, and I have NO IDEA how it appeared in my mind! But, I laughed at the image so much, that I had to make a drabble concerning them acting like circus people! I mean, you have the whole crew! Grimmjow, the cat/lion, Noitora as the lion tamer (with all of his arms), Ulquiorra the miserable clown (come on, his make-up XD), Yammi the muscle man (not strong, but who cares), Zommari the dancer, Stark the most tired man for _any_ universe, Aaroniero the freak (seriously), Barragan the oldest man that every lived (okay, that isn't true XD), and Halibel- the actor (I don't know). Szayel, obviously, didn't perform. But, since I gave you an idea of what each of them are like, for a circus, then you can imagine how the others performed on your own. I didn't make it long because it'll go over the limit and it won't be a oneshot because it'll be too short. But who knows, maybe I'll change my mind in the future! XD

'Drabble 35', I thought of this, because _I_ can't imagine Grimmjow being or getting old! I mean, can you _really_ see him as an old person!? The closest I can imagine him being 'old', is with a light blue mustache and maybe sideburns XD Since he's already grumpy, well, he has an old man image going XD Poor Grimmjow…

'Drabble 36', Is a strange one… But, I guess I thought of it because, every person, sooner or later, isn't innocent anymore, and finds out about- other things XD Apparently, that is the case here for Orihime, except she changes her innocent ways at Las Noches, where most of the Espada are men XD Now she's a pervert like Noitora, I can totally see it happening in the manga series XD

Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for more drabbles in the future!

Page **6** of **6**


	10. DRABBLES SET 10

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #10]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T; MINOR curse words

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; Humor, _slightly_ Tragedy/Angst, _slightly_ Romance, & General

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 27, 2009 (Start Date) & March 29, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 09 (Including my comment)

**WARNING:** Nnoitora will be spelled as Noitora because I like that spelling better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #37****:**

_**What if….?**_

Orihime was sitting on her couch again, but this time, she was busy looking at her hands. She sighs out loud.

"This is so boring…" She said out loud, in a low voice.

She closed her eyes and thought of her friends back at home, but quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head- she didn't need to be depressed right now… So, instead, she thought of the Espada, and their personalities. And then, she realized that all of the Espada- are sad people. Well, at least, sad and in the angry area… But, she thought of them being sad more than angry at the world. Ulquiorra's face proved that. He always had a blank face and the green lines under his eyes indicated something- sadness to her. And Grimmjow, always angry about something- small or large, he was always angry. The permanent lines where his nose is at indicated that- probably from frowning too much… Orihime stood up and pounded one fist into her hand- with a new determination and goal.

"_That's it! I am going to make everyone stop being so sad or angry all of the time!_" She thought with a smile.

Her smile didn't last long though.

"_But, what can I do as a start…?_" She thought, now facing a problem.

She smiles again.

"_I know! I will give them a hug!_" She thought.

She looked toward her door.

"_It's decided! Whoever comes through that door first, will be the first to receive a hug!_" She thought as she nodded to her plan.

Just then, her door opens.

"_Here's my chance!_" She thought, squealing almost out loud in happiness.

But, she faced another problem- instead of one coming through the door, two came into her room. And, truthfully, both of them deserved a hug more than any of the other Espada- Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"_Who should I hug first?_" She thought to herself as she cocked her head to the side.

Grimmjow looked pissed off, and Ulquiorra was being- Ulquiorra…

"I know that you are not use to Grimmjow coming to your room, but he is needed today to-"

"This job that you assigned me belongs to some lower rank Espada- NOT ME!" Grimmjow yelled at Ulquiorra in anger.

Ulquiorra ignored him and was about to continue his explanation, until he was nearly knocked down to the floor by the prisoner. Ulquiorra had no idea what she was doing, with her arms wrapped around him in a somewhat tight squeeze. Grimmjow just looked at them with shock on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, with no emotion to his voice what-so-ever.

Orihime let the embrace die out.

"It's called a 'hug'! It's supposed to cheer you up!" She chirped with a smile on her face.

Ulquiorra just looked at her with a blank face, probably confused about why she did it. She looked at Grimmjow, and kept the smile on her face. Grimmjow just frowned at her.

"You better not dare give me-"

Too late, she immediately hugged him next, despite what he said. She let go of him a few seconds later, and then she turned around to go back to her window.

"_Mission accomplished!_" She thought.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, wanted to hurt her _so_ bad. But, Ulquiorra knew what he intended to do.

"Let it go Grimmjow… She obviously isn't feeling well today…" He said to him, in a low voice.

Grimmjow scoffed in reply. Orihime turned back around to face them.

"What was it that you said of why you guys are here for?"

Ulquiorra sighed through his nose.

"I didn't get to explain… But, Grimmjow is here to move your stuff out of your room. I'm just here to make sure he does just his job." Ulquiorra said while taking a quick glance at Grimmjow.

"Move my stuff out?" She said, confused.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"For spring cleaning! Your room needs to be cleared out so that it can be cleaned thoroughly and your stuff freshen up!" Grimmjow answered in annoyance.

"Aizen-sama doesn't like anything- dirty…" Ulquiorra explained.

Orihime just made her mouth in the shape of an 'O' in response. Grimmjow scoffed at her expression and went to work on moving her stuff out.

"While he's busy- you don't go anywhere… And, don't do that 'hug' thing again to anybody else…" Ulquiorra said as he moved out of the way from the door.

Orihime sighs, but nods her head in understanding.

"_The Espada are so mean sometimes…_" She thought with a sad expression on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #38**** (THEME #94: Last Hope):**

_**What if….?**_

"_What is that sound?_" Grimmjow thought, somewhat curious about it.

He walked out of his room and wandered around in the hallway, trying to find the source of the strange and new sound. It didn't take him long to find where it was coming from, and he somehow expected it to be coming from _her_ room. He stayed out in the hall and leaned his head against her door, to listen more closely to the--- music coming from her room. The song, he didn't know what exactly it was, but- it was those type of songs that gave a person hope- the exact thing that you wouldn't find in Las Noches. It made him feel, relaxed somewhat- which is unusual for him. However, not too long after, Ulquiorra appeared.

"Get away from-"

"SHHH! I'm trying to hear…" Grimmjow snapped before Ulquiorra could even finish his sentence.

Ulquiorra decided to stand there, and listen as well. Never had he heard such a song before, with strange notes that could- give someone emotions concerning hope? He didn't understand.

Unknown to them, Noitora was around the corner from them, but out of their sight and he kept his reiatsu low to not be detected. He couldn't hear the song as well as them, but he could still hear it well enough to understand what the song was about. He usually isn't into such things, but he made an exception in this case.

Next door to Orihime's room, Stark was awake as well. He was leaning against the wall in his room that connected to Orihime's, to hear the music as well. He didn't know what to think of it yet, but it didn't make him sleepy or upset, so he didn't complain about it.

In Szayel's lab, far away from Orihime's room, he was able to hear the music as well- through his special device that usually picked up _private_ conversations going on in hallways. However, his device picked up the music coming from her room instead. He knew what was causing the music, since he was the one that created the device for her. Even though he had many things to work on, he decided to just sit in his chair and listen to the music. Never had he heard such music, or felt so occupied with something else besides his experiments.

In Aizen's throne room, where he can see everything that was going on in Las Noches, heard the music as well through his camera lens. He had a blank expression on his face. Gin, was behind him looking at the screen as well.

"Hmmm… Have you heard such music before, Gin?"

Gin shook his head in response. Even though Aizen didn't say much, he knew where the conversation was going.

"Who gave her the radio?" Aizen asked, as if he didn't know the answer already.

"Szayel did, Aizen-sama… Remember you gave him permission to make one thing for her of whatever she requested… And she wanted that…"

Aizen remained silent for a moment.

"Take it away and destroy it." Aizen said, with no feeling to it- though it could have been mistaken for anger.

"B-But Aizen-sama…"

"Are you disobeying me, Gin?" Aizen said, while looking at Gin with a slight glare.

Gin remained quiet for a moment before he responded.

"No… I'm not Aizen-sama…"

"Good. You can do it as soon as the song is over." Aizen said, though he turned off the monitor and walked out of the room.

Gin personally didn't want to do it- he liked the song so far… But, he knew why Aizen didn't want that radio around, or more particularly, the song that was playing now. The song that she was playing on the radio gave a sense of hope- and that was the last thing he wanted her to think of at Las Noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #39****:**

_**What if….?**_

"Grimmjow! Let's go! We have to go clothes shopping for you!" Orihime said as she grabbed her jacket and ran out of her home.

Grimmjow followed not to long after mumbling under his breath about something.

"I like the clothes I am wearing, I don't need any others." He complained, for the thousandth time that day.

"I already told you Grimmjow. That even if you have a thousand of the same outfit, you can't be wearing the same thing everyday- that would be boring…"

Grimmjow scoffed in reply. They continue walking without saying anything to one another. Orihime sees a clothing shop not too far from her spot. She pointed to it and drags Grimmjow along by his arm. Grimmjow ignored her touching him, even though he thought he made that clear to her about touching him in any way or form. Just when they were a few feet away from the store, two old people walk by them and commented out loud, slightly in a whisper, "Aren't they the cutest couple!" and the other said, "I wonder how their wedding went?"

Grimmjow turned his head towards their direction.

"What the hell are they talking about?" He asked out loud before he turned back to Orihime.

"Hey woman, what does the word 'wedding' mean?"

Orihime's face turned red and she kept stuttering, trying to explain what a wedding is. Grimmjow wished he didn't ask, she'll never stop stuttering for at least a few minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #40**** (THEME #31: Glasses):**

_**What if….?**_

"What are those things over your eyes?" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime puts down the books she was reading and looked at Grimmjow.

"They are called glasses, Grimmjow."

"Glasses? You're not blind, you can see just fine."

"Huh? Oh no! They're _reading_ glasses Grimmjow. Szayel gave them to me because of the last eye exam he gave me… I didn't do as well as last time. So, he concluded that my eyesight might be failing. He figured he start giving reading glasses to me for me to get use to wearing them."

Grimmjow looked at her face again. At first, she looked kind of dorkish. But, looking at her face again, she looked- attractive, just in a different perspective. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin. Orihime saw his face expression, but she interrupted it as something else.

"Would _you_ like to try them on, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow grin turned into a frown.

"Hell no! I don't want to look like some kind of-"

"Oh please Grimmjow! Try to them on, just for me! I always wondered what you would look like wearing glasses!" She begged.

Grimmjow scoffed at her.

"Fine! But nobody better see this or I'll never hear the end of it!" He said in annoyance.

He snatched the glasses out of her hands and put them on before he could have any second thoughts. Orihime looked at his face closely and tilted her head to the side a little. Truthfully, he looked weird at first, but then after she looked at his face with his frown showing, she couldn't help but thinking he looked cute!

"You wouldn't look bad with glasses on." She commented with a smile

Unknown to the both of them, Noitora was at the door with only his head sticking into the room. He saw Grimmjow put on the glasses and he couldn't help but laugh at him. He held back his laughter, but not his comment.

"DORK!" Noitora yelled into the room before he ran for it to share the news.

"That fucking-!" Grimmjow took off the glasses and threw them to the floor before he ran out of the room to go beat the hell out of Noitora.

Orihime picked up her glasses, now broken, off of the floor and sighed.

"Now I have to get another pair from Szayel… He won't be too happy about the news…" She commented to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drabble 37', it's a hug festival! XD Yeah, I wanted one where she would hug Grimmjow and he gets all angry about it. But, the only idea that I could give was the one that is written above… She hugged Ulquiorra first, because I wanted Grimmjow to tell her off first, to dare her to hug him. And, that was the only thing I could think of- if she hugged him first. Of course, others may take it as Ulquiorra X Orihime and not what I'm explaining here- all well…

'Drabble 38', is, somewhat a tragedy one, but not really… I can't of any other word to describe it, but I'm sure there is another word to describe it… Anyway, I kept thinking of a drabble with Orihime having a radio and the Espada hear the music, something they are not use to I'm sure, and it makes each of them feel- different. I wanted to include all of the Espada- I REALLY did want to. But, I couldn't think of how to fit some of them into the story… So, the drabble resulted in this… The song I kept thinking about is a religious song, and yes, I am religious. Not overzealous about religion like some people are, but I am religious to some degree. But, since I didn't mention the song in the drabble itself; you can think of any song you want that gives you some kind of inspiration or makes you hopeful. It's your decision.

'Drabble 39', is a request drabble XD I'm part of the GxO fanclub at Bleach Asylum, and a certain member suggested I make a drabble of it, in a certain way. And, it resulted in this drabble. It's funny to me, I don't think Grimmjow wouldn't know what a wedding is, but it'll be funny if he didn't XD But, knowing Orihime, she wouldn't trick Grimmjow into marrying her, maybe some other woman would, but not Orihime (too bad). For those of you wondering who requested it, their name is Arrancar_Fan at Bleach Asylum and here on Fanfiction, their name is Bleach-tard.

'Drabble 40', XD I'm sorry, but I can't help but laugh at this one! Noitorra, yelling the word 'DORK' is just TOO funny to me! I have seen a few pictures with Grimmjow wearing glasses, and he looks- quite cute. I'm not sure if I saw an picture of Orihime wearing glasses, I'm sure she'll look the same though, I guess… Anyway, I wanted one with Grimmjow wearing glasses and stuff. Anyway, it resulted in this drabble.

YAY! I made 40 drabbles so far! And only 360 drabbles to go (90 sets to go)!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**QUICK 'Q' FROM REVIEW**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, of course not all of them are questions, but it's fun to reply to them right!? XD

_**hahaha =D I like them, especially SET 3. Hope you write more any time soon!^^**_

_**From **_

**ME:** I bet it was the cooking one right? Or maybe the one when Stark and Noitora are caught doing a bad act XD Aw, SET 3 I made after not writing any drabbles for almost a year! Yeah, I REALLY had writer's block… Anyway, glad you enjoyed them, and thanks for reading!

_**Lord! xD these drabbles are making me giddy and laughing till my sides hurt xDD keep up the great work!**_

_**From xXsnowfeltXx**_

**ME:** So I can accomplish in humor! XD Thank you!

_**Oh, god , I like the end of the drabble #12^^**_

_**From MeadowHayle**_

**ME:** Ah, the cooking one! It is still kind of hard to imagine Aizen with horror on his face, but I bet he would change his face expression once he saw Orihime's cooking XD Aw, the Espada are so funny in their own way! Thanks for reading!

_**These are so cute and funny (except the sad ones)! Keep going!**_

_**From dieFiend**_

**ME: **I try my best! Maybe, I should label this whole collection set as humor, it seems I am heading more in that direction than not… We'll see what the future holds… Anyway, I try my best to have some humor ones, but also ones that are kind of anguish (that's the word I was looking for!). I want to try to balance them out, and not just have humorous ones you know? I hope I did the angst ones justice. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you (and others) in the future!

Page **9** of **9**


	11. DRABBLES SET 11

**Title:** _**Drabbles [SET #11]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Beta-Read By: **Nobody (seriously, nobody beta-read this for me)

**Rating:** T+; For cursing/swearing and indications of a lemon.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Drabbles**; Tragedy/Angst, Romance, & General

**Started On & Completed Date:** August 26, 2009 (Start Date) & October 11, 2009 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 07 (Including my comment).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #41****:**

_**What if….?**_

He couldn't believe it… He just could not believe it… How could something like this happen to him? Well, he supposed he deserved it. He was always a bastard, and basically killed anything that got in his way- a man- no… An Ex-Arrancar with no good morals, not even counting that time he saved the woman.

The woman standing in front of him now, looking at him with a very confused expression. And, did he detect a hint of fear in her eyes as well? The same woman that he stupidly fell for, though he couldn't explain why he felt this way around her, since he only knew her briefly at Las Noches… But even so, he expected something from her! He risks his life to help her stupid friends to defeat Aizen. And, surprisingly, they did defeat Aizen, even though he was close to dying. But, after he helped defeat Aizen- he felt lost…

He stayed put in Las Noches as was 'ordered' by Soul Society, as their 'pay back' for his services. But, he couldn't stay put… There was nothing to gain by staying put there. And so, since he couldn't keep his mind off of the woman, he decided to break the 'orders' by Soul Society and see her. And, what does he find out? The woman doesn't know him… No, she doesn't remember him… She had forgotten about him… She couldn't recall him at all- not by his personality or by his looks. And when she told him that she didn't know who he was- he felt his chest tighten and in that moment- he wished that he had died by Aizen's hands. Surely death is better than to be forgotten. Because, to be forgotten is worse than death, is it not?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #42****:**

_**What if….?**_

Orihime was sitting on the floor on her knees, looking out of the window as usual. Not even having a chance to dwell on her usual thoughts, the door to her room was opened. She sighed to herself, already knowing who her visitor is.

She turns towards the door and faces him. But, she instantly gasped in surprise when she saw that he wasn't his usual looking self… Grimmjow had blood on his chest, a little on his face, and his hands as well- though it looked like he was holding something in one hand. But, she couldn't tell, the darkness covered that for her.

Grimmjow approached her, and she realized that it wasn't his blood on him- it was another's… Not surprising really, he loves to fight or take his anger out on some inspecting individual. She hoped the person didn't suffer too much…

And for the second time, she gasped- but in horror. In his hand was someone's heart! What was he doing bringing it to her!?

He held up his hand with the heart in it and showed it to her, and she reacted by backing up. Grimmjow grins.

"You want to know whose heart this is?"

"N-No…"

"Hmmm… I thought you would want to know because he seemed to mean so much to you before… If I remember correctly, you would tell me now and then that your heart still belongs to him- even after we fuck."

Orihime was shaking her head in denial. He couldn't have killed Kurosaki! He just can't! Couldn't he?

Grimmjow grin widened.

"Well, here you go."

He tossed the heart onto her lap and she instantly backed up, making it fall off of her lap. She couldn't look at it any longer, and she felt like throwing up at the sight. Why does he torment her so?

She felt her chin being forced to turn, and to look at him. She focused on his eyes, trying to ignore his next words.

"His blood is all over me too… So, how about I help spread this over your body, woman? Since you love this bastard shinigami so much."

Without giving her a chance to reply, he ripped her clothes off- and took her. She noted that he was being rougher with her then usual…

Once he finished, he was busy tying his sash around his hakama. He figured he did enough damage to her for today. He figured maybe she'll finally give all of herself to him, but, he was wrong…

"I'm not giving up…" She said, despite how tired she was and ignoring the blood all over her body- along with the pain.

Grimmjow was by the door, ready to leave- but her words stopped him from doing so.

"What?!"

"You can--- have me as much as you want Grimmjow… But, I'm not going to give you my heart… The only way you're getting it- is if you rip it out from my own body…! I will not give it to you willingly! You have to use force to get it from me!"

Grimmjow growled and he briefly considered doing as she suggested. But, he left instead.

"_One day… She'll give in to me… Won't she…?_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #43****:**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow was sitting on his rather large bed, just thinking- and trying to not make himself go to _her_ room.

He use to go by her room all of the time, but stopped when he realized that he was beginning to see the woman _as_ a woman- he was getting attached to her... He, of course, would just ravish her to fulfill this new desire he had for her if he entered her room again. So far, he was doing fine of avoiding her room. He hasn't stepped one foot into her room for---- a week… Maybe that isn't a long time to somebody else, but it sure as hell was for him!

For the past week, he kept his mind and body busy by killing any weak hollows outside of the castle and any unlucky servants that just pissed him off… Which, truthfully, now and days were happening more often and he lost his temper even more easily- if that is even possible…

Just as he was about to close his eyes and 'sleep', he heard his door creak open, very slowly. He looked toward his door- and almost killed the person on sight. He sat up on his bed to look at his visitor with a scowl clearly on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here woman!?" He demanded.

She took a step into his room and approached him, stopping by the side of his bed.

She looked down at him shyly and she began to shuffle her feet.

"I- ah… I was wondering Grimmjow… Why don't you come by and see me anymore…?"

"Che! Does it look like I have time for you!? I got more important shit to do! I don't have time for you! Besides, you have your 'servant' Ulquiorra to keep you busy."

Without his permission, she sat on his bed, on an empty spot that was close enough to him. What the fuck was she doing anyway?

"But I… Well, I came by to see you then… Since all I have is time…"

Grimmjow scowled at her, but then it changed into a mischievous grin.

"Are you saying that you are giving yourself to me? Because that is what it sounds like."

Orihime didn't reply.

"Is that the only reason why you come by my room? Hoping I would…"

He didn't hesitant with his answer.

"Of course it is!"

Again, she said nothing. But, the silence didn't drag on for long.

"I… I miss you coming by… I know that maybe the conversations that we have don't mean anything to you but… They mean a lot to me…"

She looked up at him, straight into his blue eyes.

"If I have to… Give myself to you for you to come by again… I would… Do it then…"

Grimmjow didn't say anything, though his surprised face expression betrayed his thoughts to her. His mind was screaming to take up on her offer… But, he didn't… He patted the top of her head, as if she were a child- though she could be at times…

"You are just plain stupid… Get out of my room and don't bother coming back…"

Orihime continued to look at him- and then she did the unexpected…

She threw her arms around his neck and slammed her lips onto his. He was caught by surprise momentarily, but then he reacted to her sloppy and inexperienced kiss with his own more controlled mouth.

"_Fuck… You're not going to leave my room until I'm completely satisfied…_"

And after that night, his visits to her room continued again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRABBLE #44**** (THEME #6: Break Away):**

_**What if….?**_

Grimmjow was heading to her room as usual, for one reason only. A few months back, ever since she accidently fell and her hands touched his chest, so that she wouldn't fall- they have been getting a little closer and more physically attracted towards one another. Even though he started the whole sex routine (not by force either), she technically started it all first, an accident or not, she still started it first…

But, everything changed when he entered her room today. Usually, when he entered her room, she would immediately head towards her large couch and sit- like an obedient 'pet' and wait for him to start the 'show'. But, when he entered her room, she continued to stand there under the window. At first, Grimmjow thought maybe he had the wrong room and that the woman wasn't really defying him. But, he wasn't wrong- he knew.

He scowled at her and said, "What the fuck are you standing there for!? Go to the couch and wait for me!"

She looked down at the ground and said, in a very low voice, "No…"

Grimmjow thought he was hearing her incorrectly, but no, he wasn't wrong…

"What!? You want me to force you over there or something?"

"…. Grimmjow… I want this to stop… I can't do this anymore… I just can't… Make love to a man that-"

"It's not called 'making love'! We are fucking! There's a difference!"

Orihime winced at his words, still not use to his language, but she continued.

"Whatever you want to call it… I don't want to do it anymore… I want there to be a reason of why we are doing this…! But, if there is no reason, then I don't want to do it… I.. I have a reason… But, I can see that you don't…"

Grimmjow looked at her as if she was stupid- well she is technically, but more stupid than usual. Who is she fucking kidding!? He could do whatever the hell he wanted with her! He didn't need her permission to do as he pleased with her! There may have been a few times he would take it slow and to make sure she enjoyed their sessions. But, that was all, nothing else; he didn't need a rebellious woman to make his job harder.

But, he surprisingly turned away from her- and left her room, without saying a word to her. Orihime was just as shocked that he left her room… She had to wonder if that really was Grimmjow…

--------------

But a few days later, he came back to her room- and Orihime was afraid. She was afraid that he wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer this time and just take what he wanted from her. She stood there, trembling in fear, not caring if it made her look weak. He silently approached her, and she didn't move an inch from her spot.

Once he was in front of her, he bent down a little, to be on the same eyelevel as her. And that was when Orihime realized that he wasn't holding his usual frown on his face. In fact, it was blank…

"You told me that you wanted a reason for my visits… Right?"

She just nodded her head, afraid her voice would betray her.

"Hmm… Well then… My reason would be because---- you are different…"

He stood back up straight and continued to look at her. He wasn't going to say anymore, he hoped that she would understand his words, what they truly meant.

She looked at his chest and lifted one of her hands. She lightly grazed her hand onto the scar on his chest- the one that Kurosaki gave him- she found out… She finally looked up, into his eyes, with a small smile on her face.

"I think… that reason is fine…"

And that was the only thing he needed to hear from her. He bent down and kissed her, so lightly that she wasn't sure she felt it. And, to his surprise, she grabbed his wrist and urged him towards her couch. She hoped the night would never end- or to end very slowly… And strangely, he felt the same way…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drabble 41', I made this up based on the quote from my favorite Final Fantasy games- 9. When you look at the 'opening' of the game, one of the quotes in the game is, "To be forgotten is worse than death." And that quote was for Freya. Freya is one of my favorite characters in the game (besides Zidane). I even have her background picture on my Zune (for the past few months too). Anyway, this drabble is when Grimmjow goes visit Orihime, despite the trouble he could get in, and somehow she doesn't remember him- at all. Quite sad really…

'Drabble 42', I don't know what went through my mind when I did this one… I just wanted one that was just plain crazy, though, something Grimmjow would do if it sounds crazy to me and others… This one isn't clear completely, but it is somewhat indicated that Grimmjow is jealous that Ichigo could still have a effect on Orihime- even though he is dead… And, it shows how faithful Orihime is- even if their love (Ichigo and her) might never be or will never be in this drabble…

'Drabble 43', is basically the opposite of the one before it. Orihime missed his company, she goes sees him- and that's it pretty much… I'm not sure how I made this one up- it just popped into my head…

'Drabble 44', I made this one up just by seeing the title, or words rather 'Break Away'. And, that was how this drabble was born…

Enjoy these drabbles, and until next time, more will come soon! Thanks for reading!

**NOTE:** I had this drabble set done about two weeks, but I sent them to my beta-readers to beta-read them- but NONE of them got back to me… And I have 4 beta-readers in total to review ONLY my BLEACH stuff, so that something like this wouldn't happen… Well, unfortunately, what I didn't want to happen happened anyway… I'm going to have to see what's going on with them…


End file.
